Island Adventures and Desperate Profesors
by luminoslight1313
Summary: At the end of the third task instead of Harry and Cedric being transported to the graveyard, them, the other champions, the entire student body, and two confused older Weasleys end up on an island. See what they get up to as they try to live their lives in a new place, while the Hogwarts professors try to bring them all back before heads of families have their heads.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is an idea that I have been sitting on for a little bit now. I have never written a Harry Potter fanfiction before so tell me if I get anything to wrong with this. This is inspired by a different fanfiction that I had read but this is my own take on it. So enjoy read and review.**

 **Also I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

Chapter 1 The Departure

Harry knew that there was something off about the cup as soon as he and Cedric had touched it, he had felt the distinct feeling of a portkey being activated and suddenly he was laying on a beach with Cedric laying next to him.

He sat up and saw more and more students spread out along the beach. Then he saw more students sit up, he saw Victor, Hermione, Fleur, Ron, and even Draco.

"Cedric, come on Cedric." Harry said trying to shake him awake, slowly but surely he started to wake up.

"Harry, what's going on, where are we?" He asked sitting up fast and looking around at where the other people awake were trying wake up everyone else.

"I don't know I just woke up here, but I think it had something to do with the cup, I think it was a portkey." Harry answered standing up and brushing himself off, "I also think that it transported all of the students that were in the stands, but I don't see any teachers."

"That's because there aren't any here." Fred or George said walking up next to Harry.

"We got up a few minutes before you did,"

"and, went around to see if we can find any teachers,"

"and, from what we have seen there aren't any here."

"That is just great." Cedric said.

Harry just ran a hand through his hair, "Okay here is what we need to do, we should have the prefects from each house, along with Victor and Fleur take a head count of who is here and then we will go from there."

"Sounds good to me." Cedric said walking over to some Hufflepuffs and then going around to see if he can find any other Puffs standing around.

Fred and George went over to the Gryffindor's, while Harry went to go make sure that Victor, Fleur, and the prefects of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin knew what was going on.

"So, are all the students here?" Harry asked Cedric.

"Seems like it." Cedric said then he turned to Victor who nodded his head.

"All of our students are here too." Fleur said.

Victor turned to Harry, "We also can't apperate out of here, we have tried, but we just ended up back here."

"Great so that means we have a bunch of students, no way out and I am guessing no way in, and absolutely no supplies. So there are two things that I think we can do, the first is wait it out and see if the teachers and or parents find a way to rescue us. Option two is to see if we can somehow make this island livable for the time being." Harry said thinking of options.

Cedric looked over at the group gathered around and then turned back to the other three champions. "We should ask then what they want to do." The other champions nodded and then turned towards the group.

"Alright everyone, so we have determined that for the time being we are stuck here." People started to protest and offer solutions, till Luna whistled loud and high and everyone stopped.

"Now as we were saying, Victor said that he has tried apperating but it didn't work, nobody has a broom and even if they did we have absolutely no idea where we are, so that would be of no help. We discussed it and there are two options that we have come up with, we can wither wait it out and see if anyone comes to rescue us, or we can, try to make this place as livable as possible for the time being." Harry finished talking a stepped back between the other champions, there was a lot of murmuring then one prefect from each house and one student from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons stepped forward.

"We decided to make the most out of this." A Ravenclaw prefect said.

"Us too." A Gryffindor prefect said.

"Us too." Then the Beauxbatons student while everyone else just nodded.

"Alright so there are a few things that we will need shelter, food, and we also need to figure out what is on this island, I wish we had our trunks or at least the knowledge that was in the library." Harry said shaking his head.

"I have everybody's trunks." Luna said speaking up behind the group.

Everyone turned towards here and watched her open her bag and pull out her wand, " _Accio Trunks_." Then all the trunks came flying out and went to their respective person along with two bags off luggage that went to a surprised Bill and Charlie.

"Wow Luna how did you know we would need these?" Ginny asked looking at her friend surprised.

"The nargles told me." She answered in her dreamy voice.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything else in there would you?" Ginny asked looking at the small bag.

"Not much, I have a copy of every book in the library, a clipping of every seed in the greenhouses, along with a small selection of healing potions, why?" Luna asked slightly confused at everybody's shocked expressions.

Ginny just sighed and looked away already used to her strange friend's ability to know things that others wouldn't

"So then what would be the first step?" Draco asked stepping forward from the group of Slytherins.

This time it was Cedric that spoke first, "well for this to work all of the houses are going to have to work together, which means that the famous, Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry is going to have to be nonexistent either permanently or at least until we get back to Hogwarts."

There was a lot of protesting from the four houses especially the two that were mentioned.

"Enough!" Harry yelled trying to get them all to stop arguing, "It doesn't matter right now what houses you are in, what school you come from, or what your last name or blood status is. The only thing that matters right now is living long enough to make it back to where that all started from but to do that we need to work together so get over yourselves at least for now."

Everyone just stared at Harry as he took back to let Cedric come forward, "Harry has got a point really nothing that mattered before actually matters before since we are not in the same situations. Here and now you can be and do anything since there are no expectations or rules that you have to conform to. The only rule I guess you can say is that you cannot hurt anyone on purpose, or accidently if you can help it."

Everyone just nodded at that, and Harry could even see quite a few people start to relax like huge relief had been lifted off their shoulders.

Then Ron did something surprising he walked over to Draco and held his hand out, "Hi my name is Ron, and it is nice to meet you."

Draco looked surprised for a minute and then smiled and shook his hand, "Hello Ron my name is Draco and I am looking forward to getting to know you."

People were shocked for a minute before a couple of Hufflepuffs walked over to some students from Beauxbatons and introduced themselves, after that everyone joined in and started to introduce themselves to as many people as they could. They figured if two people whose families normally hate each other can out aside their differences then they have no excuse. They did this for almost two hours before Victor stepped up and got everyone's attention.

"Alright now that, that is out of the way, we need to split up into groups based on what you are good at and start getting a shelter and food, along with defense and a scouting team."

Charlie stepped forward this time, "I can be in charge of the scouting team if you want, I was on the quidditch team and the scouting party would be the easiest to do if we flew."

Victor nodded, "That is a good idea and since you are the oldest that would be the best if you were in charge, you should pick the people that you want for your team."

"I am a curse breaker so I can help with the warding around the new living area along with any unknown spells or traps."

Victor nodded again and looked over at the other champions to see if they were okay with what was going on right now, they all just looked at him and nodded.

"I think that Neville should be in charge of the plants he is the best with herbology and you should have the twins work on mapping the island, you should also see if Draco and Ron can work with whoever is doing construction of shelter." Harry said looking at the recommended people.

"Why did you pick those people?" Fleur asked looking at the people who didn't know that they were being talked about.

"Neville is amazing with plants ask anyone, the twins were able to get into map designed to match Hogwarts in their first year so they probably know what kind of charms and spells were on the map, they are also two of the smartest and most creative people in Hogwarts. Draco is the second smartest person in the school, the first being Hermione but she would do better in a defense since she is more book smart, while Ron is a great strategist and would be helpful in laying out the plans for construction since he could plan defenses as they build it." Harry explained turning to each person when he talked about them.

Victor thought over what Harry had said and saw merit in it, "Alright, since you know them best I will believe you."

Harry sighed glad that he had been believed, "Thank you."

Victor then told the people that Harry mentioned where they would be and what they would be doing.

When everybody had dispersed to go do the jobs that they were asked to do Charlie walked up to Harry.

"I heard from both Oliver and the twins about how good of fliers you two are and was wondering if you and Cedric wanted to be a part of our team?" He asked gesturing to the rest of the people he had asked.

Cedric and Harry turned to each other and then nodded at Charlie, "Great now I need a broom."

"We can help with that." Draco said walking up with some of the Slytherins that Charlie hadn't asked. "My Father got us all new brooms a few years ago and you anyone with older brooms can borrow ours."

Charlie took the nimbus from Draco and then gave him a smile as Draco walked back to Ron and Luna who had seemed to have joined them. "Well then I guess we are all set."

That was the start of the Seekers a team made up of some of the best flyers that are and were a part of Hogwarts.

 **Back at Hogwarts**

It took the staff and parents a few minutes to get over the shock that all the students had suddenly vanished out of the Hogwarts stands.

"Albus what are we going to do, they are gone?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore as he stood up to get everyone's attention.

"We are going to do whatever we can to find our students." He said raising his wad and sending out a loud boom.

"We will contact the ministry and we as the staff of Hogwarts will do everything in our power to bring the students back here." He announced loudly, he the bent down to whisper to McGonagall, "and whatever it is we need to do it fast because most of the highly influential families heirs just disappeared." He stood back up and saw the platinum blonde head that meant that Lucius Malfoy had seen his son disappear.

 **That is chapter 1/ the prologue tell me what you think in reviews, I am still working out the time differences between places but that will be all sorted out by next chapter.**

 **This is Luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers I am going to try my hardest to post a new chapter for this every week while summer is going on. I have plans about where this is going and I can't wait for everyone to see it. Now I figured that every twelve hours in the outside world (everywhere but where the students are) will be two weeks in the area where the island is tell me what you think. This chapter is also more of an information chapter then anything, but there will be crack.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 _I am a spell-_ text for spells

Chapter 2 Animagus Side-Effects (technically they didn't lie)

It has been a week since they had gotten to the island and in that time the construction crew lead by Luna (no one has any idea how that happened but it did.) The main construction crew consisted of Luna, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Theodore (he liked to be called Theo), and Seamus (who could build as well as he could explode things.) With the help of the Seekers who checked out the island, they had turned one of the biggest mountains on the island into a castle built into it.

Seamus blew a hole in the mountain with the dynamite that Luna had in her purse (no one was brave enough to ask) and a few well-placed _Bombarda_ they had managed to create an area big enough to start building their new home. They started with the grand hall and were going to continue on from there.

The seekers had started to explore the island starting with the area around there camp site and continuing out to the other side. They had discovered three waterfalls that had different fish, while the water was fresh and cold. They had discovered a grove of fruit trees a mile from the campsite that they had shown to the Gardeners, who of course had been overjoyed by this.

Whenever they found someplace new they made sure to tell the twins so that they could come in with their crew and map it out, they were only a group of five consisting of, Fred, George, Lee, Colin, and Dennis. Fred and George had managed to charm a piece of parchment so that they could add the places that needed to be. When people showed up on the map, the person who had it could tap on the person and they would be able to figure out what crew they were a part of and more information about the person could be added later.

The three biggest groups on the island were the Gardeners run by Neville, the Defense crew run by Victor, and the Architects run by Luna. After them were the Healers run by Fleur and the Warders run by Bill. The smallest groups were the Mappers, and the Seekers since they had to move around the most. The seekers were run by Charlie and consisted of Harry, Cedric, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.

Most nights everyone would gather in the campsite clearing near the beach and have a dinner cooked by the Gardeners. However unlike at Hogwarts they didn't sit according to their houses, it was an intermingling of houses and schools talking about what they had done that day, the plans they had, and what they had seen, (the sorting hat would be proud.)

 **Two weeks later**

The seekers were meeting to discuss what to do next, since they had explored the entire island and were debating on going to the next one or not.

"We have to leave the island eventually." Angelina said on from the stump she was sitting on.

"I know just is it too early to leave now, since it has only been three weeks since we got here, what if the Professors show up and we aren't here." Charlie said standing up and pacing.

"Well like you said, they haven't shown up in three weeks, besides the island is only a two hour flight." Harry said from beneath the tree.

"Hello, brother dear,"

"Harrikins, and others."

"We couldn't,"

"help but overhear,"

"but did you say."

"that you were going,"

"to leave the island." The twins said as they walked into the clearing.

Charlie turned and looked at them, "we were discussing it, why?"

The twins turned to each other and smirked, then in front of the Seekers eyes the twins turned into a snow and red fox.

"You guys managed an animagus?" Cedric asked shocked at the foxes.

The twins turned back.

"Not just us."

"The other three also." One said grinning

"We managed a way,"

"to accomplish it,"

"in a few hours."

"It is a twist,"

"from our canary creams." The other said finishing and holding out six vials to the group.

They each took one and stepped back, looking at the shifting silver liquid.

"There haven't been any side effects, right?" Katie asked.

"Nope." Both twins said.

"This is different from a regular animagus,"

"since the potions already know what animal." One of them said pointing at the potions.

"It is kind of like a polyjuice,"

"the ones you are holding each,"

"have a feather from a different bird,"

"but unlike a polyjuice,"

"these are permanent." The other finished.

"We took them yesterday,"

"and we are still alive,"

"so bottoms up." They both finished at the same time.

The seekers looked at each other, they shrugged and all gulped it down, then nothing happened.

"Um, nothing happened." Harry said handing the vial back to George.

"Of course not," Fred said.

"You have to think about being an animal." George finished, taking the last vial.

Harry thought about flying then he felt himself shrink until he was a peregrine falcon. He looked around and saw five other birds. Charlie was a big owl, while Alicia was a barn owl, he also saw that Cedric, Angelina, and Katie were all eagles.

"So everyone still intact?" George asked smirking at their surprised looks.

Charlie looked up at his brothers and grinned, "you two are geniuses, you know."

The twins looked sheepish then Fred exclaimed again, "Oh here, these all have expanding charms inside so when you fly you can take your stuff with you." He said handing over little leather pouches with their initials on the front,

"Ron made these, who knew he could sew." George said as they put their stuff in their including their brooms.

"Well then I guess we should get going." Charlie said turning into an owl again and taking off with everyone following him.

As Fred and George watched them leave the glamour they were wearing fell away revealing a white tail with black tip on Fred and red tail with a black tip on George.

"So do you think we should have told them about this?" George asked running his hands through his black and red hair.

"Nah, they should find out pretty soon, and technically we didn't lie we are still alive." Fred said doing the same to his white and red hair.

"True, shall we head back Forge."

"We shall Gred."

Then they turned back into foxes and scampered back to their crew consisting of one more fox and two cats.

As the seekers flew over the ocean they marveled at how easy it was to fly, and how much fun it was. They touched down and started to set up camp, before they were going to head out and look around the surrounding area. They looked around for about an hour before they headed back to get some rest, since they were going to do the most amount of exploring and scouting. They all had separate tents that were transfigured from scraps of clothing.

"AHHHH." Charlie heard Harry yell from his tent, he jumped up to run from his tent when he felt something catch behind him and when he turned around he saw two big wings peaking up behind him. They were grey and white speckled, then when he reached up ad into his hair he felt feathers nestled lying flat in his hair.

Remembering Harry he climbed out of his tent and saw him standing there with and bluish grey wings spread out around him. Charlie saw the light reflecting off the bluish feathers in his hair and his breath caught in his throat. He wasn't wearing his glasses so his emerald green eyes weren't hidden or hindered by anything. Suddenly he heard the other tents opening and saw everyone else step out of their tents.

Angelina had black and white wings with white feathers, Katie had slate grey wings with white undersides her feathers were a mix of white and grey. Alicia's wings were light brown white and black, she had light brown feathers intermingled in her hair. Cedric's wings were brown and copper colored and with the sun bouncing off they looked almost like gold, with the same kind of feathers in his hair.

Angelina flapped her wings lazily, "I don't think that Fred and George told us everything."

Cedric sighed, "I think you may be right."

Harry turned towards Cedric, "Well at least they didn't lie, they did say they were still alive."

Charlie just shrugged at that, "We can ask them if this is permanent when we get back, if worst comes to worst just use glamour to hide it."

Harry chuckled, "We will have to can you imagine what your mum would say if she sees us with wings and the other with their extra appendages."

Charlie just shuddered at the thought, then shrugged it off, "Well we should finish here so that we can, go back and interr- I mean question my brothers."

Turing into birds they went to explore the rest of the island, all of a sudden they felt a pull towards a specific section of the forest. When they got there they found a pool so clear so blue that it had to be magic. Then Harry and Charlie's transformation failed for some reason (that was not to further the plot at all, nope), and they landed in the pool.

 **Back on Home Base Island**

Eight people woke up that morning having then found appendages that they know they did not have when they went to bed the proceeded to freak out.

Well almost all of them with a dreamy voice one person just said, "Oh look a tail how nice, I do wonder what is for breakfast."

Fred and George sat in their tent laughing at what everyone would like, then they saw Luna walk past and were confused. They were very sure that they did not give her Platypus DNA, they though they gave her Leopard DNA, and yet somehow she had a Platypus tail. They just turned to each other and shrugged, a lot of stuff about her was unexpected.

 **Back at Hogwarts**

Molly was scolding Dumbledore for not protecting the goblet well enough when she felt the need to scold the twins. She just shrugged it off and went back to scolding the old goat who lost her babies.

Sirius like a good bobble head was standing there nodding agreeing with her, she hadn't stopped and when she had a minute she would continue. He himself was worried about his godson and was doing all he could to help, he also felt a little bit bad for Dumbledore since the Wizengamot had given him a deadline of three months.

So Dumbledore was desperate.

 **There you go chapter two tell me what you think about the whole timing thing, and if you want to see something anything happen. Also tell me if you want to see anyone else become "animagus" other than the ones listed below and what you want them to be.**

 **This is Luminosight1313 signing off.**

Mappers/Trappers

Fred- Artic Fox*

George- Red Fox*

Lee- Cape Fox

Colin- Lynx

Dennis- Bobcat

Seekers

Harry- Peregrine Falcon

Angelina- Harpy Eagle

Katie- White Bellied Sea Eagle

Alicia- Barn Owl

Charlie- Great Grey Owl*

Cedric- Golden Eagle

Healers

Fleur- Artic Wolf*

Architects

Luna- Platypus*

Ron- Thoroughbred Horse

Draco- Arabian Horse

Gardeners*

Neville- Badger*

Warders

Bill- Coyote*

Defense

Victor- Bengal Tiger*

Hermione- Panther


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the third chapter of this story, now this one is going to be jumping around a bit more than the last one in groups. Now I have a concept that I am working on for this story. In it there is a pool that can change a person or give them extra powers. I already have what is going to happen to other people but I don't know what to do for Harry I have a few ideas but not one I am sold on, so review and tell me what you think he needs to be.**

Chapter 3 What the Hell Happened to Ron, and Who Are These People

 **At Home Base Island**

Ron woke up in the morning and immediately knew there was something different, for one he could hear better than usual. When he looked down he saw a red tail swishing behind him that matched his hair color, he promptly freaked out. He ran outside and saw Draco run out of his tent a glistening white tail following behind him with two small white ears perked up on his head. His former pale skin now had dark grey almost black speckles, when he saw Ron his ears flicked forward and towards him.

"You have horse ears." He said looking up at Ron's head.

Ron reached up and felt the ears nestled amongst his hair. "You do too, and I can give you three guesses who it was that did it."

"Shall we go find your brothers and see if this is permanent or not." Draco asked as he started heading towards the dining hall to get some food.

On their way they ran into Luna who was sporting a platypus tail, they didn't ask. When they got there they saw that Fred and George were already waiting there.

They both had tails and ears but there was a difference in their hair as well.

"This morning you will notice,"

"that there are people with extra appendages."

"These people are now part animal."

"It is similar to an animagus"

"transformation, except that there are"

"as you can see side-effects."

"These people aren't in any danger,"

"however people like Draco or Ron may find that"

"they no longer enjoy the idea of eating meat."

"While people like Victor or Hermione,

"may find that eating meat is better for them."

"This is because the animal that"

"they are a part of are either carnivores,

"or herbivores, others just don't care because they are omnivores." The twins finished explaining, they heard a sigh and saw Ron looking longingly at his fish, but then he pushed it away.

After breakfast everyone headed off to go work on what they needed to Draco and Ron walked further back into the area where they were going to add some stairs and halls to get into the towers they were going to build.

"What should we do for lighting in here?" Ron asked looking at the stone walls.

"Why don't we make certain sections pf the walls transparent so that the natural light can come in, then at night we can plant some moon flowers so we get a softer light." Draco said thinking about it.

Then all of a sudden the mountain shook and the tunnel collapsed trapping them in, one of the rocks hit Draco's head knocking him out.

Ron tried to move a few of the rocks but they started to collapse making their area smaller, "this isn't working I will just have to send a message instead to see of anyone else can help." He cast a patronus and sent it out to Luna, Harry had showed them all the first week there in case they ran into something like a dementor or in case they needed to send a message. He walked over to Draco and picked his head up to put on his lap.

He carted his hands through Draco's surprisingly soft hair, and thought about how in just three weeks how close he had come to the blonde. Draco was so different there then how he was in school, he was funny, creative, and really nice. He also seemed to know what Ron meant, which was helpful since Ron wasn't the best at explaining what he meant.

Ron continued thinking then came to a realization, "Bloody hell." He swore then the rocks started moving and light peaked through.

 **Two days later**

Draco opened his eyes and was immediately assaulted by the light coming into the medical tent. When he looked next to him he was expecting one of his friends to be there, but there wasn't anyone else there.

When Fleur walked into the tent she saw the sad look on his face, "I kicked them out, your crew that is, all of them have been here since you were brought in a few days ago."

Draco smiled at the thought that they had to be kicked out, then he remembered Ron, "Ron was okay, wasn't he?"

"He was fine slightly dirty and he had some scratches on his hands from trying to dig out but he was fine." Fleur smiled reassuringly giving him a potion to help the concussion he had.

Draco leaned back onto the pillows propped up behind him and started to fall back to sleep, "that's good." He said just as he fell asleep.

Fleur stepped out of the tent and immediately ran into the Architect crew.

"So how is he doing?" Blaise asked with a worried look.

"He just woke up, and he still retained his memory so that is good. I gave him another potion that should clear up any lasting damage, though I think from now on he might have a slight sensitivity to light so I would try to make him some shades for when he goes outside." Fleur explained looking at each of the crew in turn. She turned to Luna, "how is he doing."

"The twins are working on it but they have no idea why Ron is stuck as a horse." Luna answered shrugging.

Fleur raised an eyebrow then asked, "Do you know how to change him back?"

"Yes, he just needs to be a human again." She answered in her dreamy voice.

Fleur spoke up to ask Luna when Theo cut her off, "don't ask we have and she just tells us that we will know shortly.

Fleur just sighed, she and everybody else had gotten used to the oddness and eccentricity of Luna over the last few weeks. "Alright just make sure that he is eating please, and tell him what I said about Draco."

"Will do." Blaise said nodding his head, while the others did the same.

Draco was finally allowed of out the hospital tent a few days later and when he did the first thing he asked was where Ron was.

"Ron had a bit of an incident." Theo said rubbing his neck.

"What, Fleur said he was alright." Draco said worry creeping into his voice.

"He is, he just doesn't look the same." Seamus answered shaking his head, "look why don't we just show you."

They lead him to a clearing where a huge thoroughbred chestnut with a flax mane stood proudly, when he heard them walk in though he turned towards them and walked over.

Draco reached up to pet the stallion's neck, "he's beautiful."

He heard a chuckle and turned around to see the others trying not to laugh, Blaise was the first to speak. "I am sure Ron appreciates that."

Draco turned stunned to the horse, but it just shook its head and turned around to walk away.

"Wait so if that's Ron why hasn't he turned back yet?"

Theo shook his head, "We don't know, and the twins don't know, and we can't just ask him."

"He doesn't want to be himself right now, but don't worry when he needs to be a human, he will be." Luna said calmly braiding Ron's mane as he stood there eating the grass.

Draco was about to ask what that meant when Blaise stopped him and steered him away to go get some food in him. One they were gone Luna looked up and saw Ron watch them leave and she smiled knowingly.

"You do know that you, yourself are the only thing stopping you from being human again." Luna said in her dreamy voice braiding some flowers into Ron's long mane.

He looked down at her a knowing look in his eyes, hers met his and she said, "But you already knew that didn't you?"

All Draco could think as he was steered towards the food was that Ron was all alone out there, then as if reading his mind Blaise said, "don't worry we decided that we would each spend a night with him till he can be turned back."

Draco sighed in relief glad that Ron was not alone at night, since he doubted he would fit in the tent. He put the worry out of his mind and headed toward the dining hall.

 **A few days earlier with the Seekers**

"Charlie, Harry are you two alright." Cedric called as they landed next to the pool.

Charlie and Harry then both breached the surface sputtering.

"Yeah I think we are fine." Charlie called swimming to shore with Harry not far behind.

"Look there are more people in the water." Angelina called as she was the last to land.

Charlie and Harry turned back and started to drag the people to shore, there were five males, and three females. One of the females had long red hair, another had short dark hair, and the last had long blonde hair. When they looked at the males they noticed that one of them couldn't have been older than them he looked to be seventeen with short dark wispy hair, when harry looked at the others one of them had him stepping back in surprise. Charlie also stepped back so suddenly that he startled the others.

"What's wrong guys?" Katie asked not recognizing the men.

Charlie answered first, he pointed at two identical redheads, "they are my uncles, I recognize them from a picture my Mum has."

Harry spoke up next, he pointed to the man who looked like an older version of him, "that's my dad, guys what is going on he is supposed to be dead."

The others just looked at the people who were supposed to be dead too shocked to speak, then they heard a groan and when they turned to look they saw the boy their age sitting up and shaking his head. He turned towards them and said, "oh great my punishment in hell is to be surrounded by Gryffindors." Then he collapsed back onto the ground successfully shaking them out of their shock.

They cast a _levicorpus_ to move them to their camp ground, and into one of the extra tents that Luna said they would need (now they know why, they are seriously starting to wonder if she is a seer, but she insists it is the nargles telling her). Then since they decided that the dead coming back was enough excitement they headed off to bed themselves.

The next morning Harry woke up to find the boy sitting on a log dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt.

Harry walked up beside him and noticed that he had the same color eyes that Sirius did, "My name is Harry what's yours." He asked sitting down next to him.

"Regulus, Regulus Black, where am I" He asked turning towards Harry.

"We don't know, wait did you say Black, are you related to Sirius Black?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes he is my older brother, why did he do something wrong?" Regulus raised an eyebrow in question.

"No he is just the most wanted murderer, and wanted for being the right hand man of Voldemort." Katie said walking out of her tent followed by Angelina and Alicia.

Regulus laughed at that, "Wait, wait Sirius, Sirius Black the right hand man of old Moldyshorts, you have got to be kidding me."

Cedric walked out of his tent and said, "Yes that is what she said."

Regulus just shook his head and said, "If I knew my brother which I did, he would never join the dark side he would rather go to Azkaban then do that."

Everyone shifted nervously at that statement, "Please tell me he didn't."

Harry spoke up this time, "He went to Azkaban for the murder of twelve muggles, the death of James and Lily Potter, along with the murder of Peter Pettigrew."

Regulus just shook his head, "no, no, no that can't be right Sirius loved James like a brother he would never do anything to harm that."

"You're right he wouldn't:' Harry said shocking everyone including Charlie who was coming out of his tent.

Then Charlie asked afraid of the answer, "Please tell me you did not go after a mass murderer who wanted to kill you?"

"Of course not," Harry said Charlie breathed out a relieved sigh, "I went after Ron who was being dragged away by said mass murderer." Charlie just groaned and face palmed while everyone else laughed.

Regulus had to ask, "What do you mean he wouldn't you just said he did."

"Well he told me that it was actually Peter who turned my parents over, Sirius went after him and then Peter blew up the street killing the muggles." Harry explained.

"Thank goodness, but if you talked to him, how?"

Harry just smirked, "he broke out of the most secure prison."

This time it was Regulus' turn to laugh, "that's my brother always doing the impossible."

This time Charlie spoke to Regulus, "why don't we bring you back to our home base and we can explain to you what happened, and you can tell us what you remember. Maybe we can figure all of this out."

Regulus just nodded his head, they spent the rest of the day getting to know him. They learned that Reggie (he insisted) was a seeker of his house team so they figured that if he gets cleared that he could join them. A few days later after they were finished exploring the island nobody else had woken up so they left the island carrying the other unconscious people while Reggie rode his own broom that Luna insisted they bring, (again the nargles insisted.) That concluded the one month anniversary of their island adventures.

 **Back at Hogwarts**

Sirius was sitting at Grimmauld place nursing a glass of fire whiskey while Molly tried distract herself from the fact that all but one of her children was missing. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to find Remus standing their holding a second bottle and another glass.

"We really screwed up didn't we?" Sirius asked as Remus sat down.

"Maybe a little." Remus answered as he poured himself a drink.

"I hope that Dumbledore can figure out a way to find them." Sirius said taking a drink then pouring himself another.

"Cheers to that," Remus said raising his cup and drinking it down.

Molly was sitting in the living room with Arthur when the floo flared and Percy's head showed up. "Mum. Dad can I come through it is just me here?"

"Of course dear." Molly said staring at Percy.

"Mum, Dad I am so sorry about how I have been acting I tried to get the ministry to help with the investigation but they said that they didn't have time for it. I was so mad, so I quit and asked Dumbledore where you are and came here."

Molly and Arthur stood up to hug Percy then they flooed back to the Burrow.

 **There you go everyone my chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed it so I will be trying to keep with this schedule of posting on Mondays. So yeah tell me what you think, and what you want to happen to Harry.**

 **This is Luminoslight1313 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone so since no one has told me what they wanted to happen to Harry yet I am going to do what I want to with him. There will be some time skips coming up since there is a lot of spots where nothing exciting happens. Also thank you to all the people who have followed this since the last chapter was added.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Chapter 4 He didn't want to know, and poor Voldelamp he didn't stand a chance**

When the Seekers landed on the island the first thing that they noticed was that there were quite a few people wondering around with extra appendages some like there's others completely different.

Charlie saw Victor walk by with dog ears and a tail and called him over.

"Welcome back, how was the trip."

"Very well, though something happened while we were there. Do you think it would be possible to have an island meeting in the dining hall in two hours?"

Victor thought about it for a minute then nodded his head, "why not have the meeting now?"

Harry answered him this time gesturing to the still comatose people, "we need to get them to the infirmary."

Victor looked back at the people being levitated behind the seekers, "who are they?"

"People who shouldn't be alive." Charlie answered looking back at the people he knew as his uncles.

"Alright I will see what I can do." Victor said the shock present and forefront on his face.

Charlie smiled, "that is all that I ask."

The seekers then headed over to where they saw Fleur coming out of one of the tents.

"Hey Fleur we have some people that we need you to check over." Cedric called.

Fleur took one look at the comatose people and ushered them into an empty tent.

"So who are these people?" She asked as she started to run diagnostic spells.

"My parents, Charlie's uncles, and I don't know who the others are but I think that two of them are Neville's parents."

Fleur looked over at Harry and saw hope in his eyes, then she noticed someone else standing in the corner like he didn't want to be noticed, "and who is that."

"We will explain at the meeting that Victor is calling in the dining hall." Cedric said as he saw Cho walk in. She smiled and walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"We should be heading to our tents to change before we have to go to the dining hall." Angelina said turning to Charlie, he nodded and they exited the tent to head to theirs. They brought Reggie to Seeker Clearing which was where they had all of their tents set up, and they helped him set up his tent and transfigured him some jeans and a t-shirt for him.

Sooner than they expected they all headed to the dining hall where everyone was waiting. When they stepped in all heads turned towards them since they heard they had something to tell them.

Harry stepped forwards since they agreed it was his story to tell, "thank you all for coming here, a few days ago when we were exploring a new island Charlie and I fell into a pond and as were coming out we saw eight other people floating in the water. When we pulled them out we found out that a few of them we knew. We saw my parents, along with the Prewett twins, along with who we believe to be the Longbottom's." When he looked around he saw the shocked look on the other Weasley's along with the hopeful expression on Neville's. Well almost all the Weasley's four Weasleys and a horse, (he had no idea horses could look shocked.)

He gestured Reggie forward, "this is Regulus Black, he is the brother of Sirius Black." He then waited for the noise to die down when Luna spoke.

"He is innocent right." Luna said from where she was leaning against the nodding horse, as the rest of the crew calmed down.

"He is, my parents' house was put under a _Fidelius_ charm, Sirius was the original secret-keeper but then he offered Peter Pettigrew up instead since he thought he was the obvious choice. The day they were murdered Sirius went to go check on Peter but he wasn't home he immediately knew what had happened so he went to my house where he found it destroyed. He went after Peter and when he found him and cornered him Peter blew up the street and cut his own finger off before escaping into the sewer as a rat." Harry finished and looked around the room to see what everyone's reactions would be.

"So how did he escape Azkaban?" Millicent who was a part of the Gardening crew asked.

"He was an animagus a big black dog, turns out dementors cant sense animal emotions that well so he just slipped past them."

"Why was he at Hogwarts last year?" Padma asked.

"He saw a picture of Ron's rat Scabbers and knew that it was Pettigrew so he came to kill him, but when we did catch him he escaped from us before we could turn him in." Again the horse was nodding at this, (what is with that horse.)

Harry watched as they all talked amongst themselves and then looked up at Harry and smiled, he relaxed knowing that they believed him. All the while he didn't know that going through a group of tricksters mind was the thought that they were going to kill that rat.

After the meeting Harry walked over to the Architects, "where is Ron I don't see him?"

The crew pointed to the horse standing with them, while the horse was trying to be nonchalant, and not look at Harry.

"Really, do I want to know?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"No." They all said, (except for Luna she was petting Ron again.

Harry just sighed and walked away and towards his tent hoping tomorrow would make more sense.

Later that night

The foxes and cats crept into the clearing, and then transformed into five pissed off lions.

"So we are all in agreement that we need to catch that rat?" George asked looking around at their crew.

"Yes but how we aren't the best at hunting." Colin said as he sat down on a rock.

"Then we will have to Practice," Fred said leaning against a tree tail twitching in agitation, "Harry is like our little brother and this man, rat ruined anything that he could have had. Sure his parents might be back, but we don't know when or even if they will wake up."

"That's true but remember if we do catch him, we can't kill him since they need him alive to free Sirius." Lee said reminding them.

"We definitely have to remember that, because what would be the point of catching him if that doesn't free Sirius." George said nodding his head.

Dennis wasn't listening instead he was watching the silver stag that was standing on the edge of the clearing watching the group plan. He then watched it as it turned into a beautiful women with long silver hair French braided back. She was carrying a bow and was wearing hunter gear, there were two long silver knives strapped to her legs, and a quiver carrying silver arrows attached to her back.

Then Dennis turned to the other four and called out to them, "Hey guys we are being watched."

They all turn and see the woman and then she smiles at them, "Hello, I am Artemis Goddess of the hunt, why are you so set on hunting down this man or rat."

"Because of him someone we think of as a younger brother was not able to know his parents, because an innocent man was sentenced to life in the worst prison possible and even though he escaped his prison he is still not free." Fred said to Artemis.

Then George got any idea, "Lady Artemis would you be willing to teach us how to hunt?"

Artemis looked over the group of boys standing in the clearing and saw their resolve. "I only train females, however if you truly desire to learn from me then for however long I say you can and will become females."

The Trappers looked at each other and silently agreed, then Lee asked. "My Lady once a month can we come back here we have a duty to map out the islands that are found by the Seekers?"

Artemis contemplated this and then nodded, "that is acceptable since that will also give you time to be in your male forms. Now I am going to take you to my temple on Olympus Island while we are there I will give you a way to shift between male and female."

Artemis then snapped her finger and in a flash of silver light the Trappers were gone. Just as they disappeared Harry walked into the clearing, he then decided that he did not want to know what they were up to.

 **The next day**

Luna said that she had something to show the other people and she told them where to go. When they got to where she told them to meet they saw her sitting next to a pool looked similar to the one that Charlie and Harry had fallen into.

Ginny was the first to speak up, "Luna what are we doing here?"

Luna looked up and over to Regulus, "He has a job he needs to finish, and the Pool of Need To Be wants to help."

Regulus looked confused, "what do you mean, what job?"

Luna looked off for a minute and then turned back to him, "what you were doing before you died, you never finished it."

Regulus' face turned pale, "the horcrux it was never destroyed, but how is this pool is going to help?"

It was Luna's turn to look confused, "just tell the pool that they need to be here, you will also need this." Luna said as she pulled a basilisk fang out of her purse, (this caused everyone to take a step back from her.)

Regulus looked skeptical but when he stepped towards the pool, it shot up and spat out the locket, the diadem, the cup, the ring, a small wrinkled Voldemort, and a lamp. Regulus quickly stabbed each of them with the fang and then stopped at the lamp that was flickering.

"Okay so I get the others, but what is with the lamp?" He asked looking at it.

Then Luna walked over and picked it up, "it was the piece that was inside of Harry, I think I will keep Voldelamp." As she was walking away she turned to Harry, "congratulations Harry Tom is now dead, I think I will go get breakfast now." She said as she was walking out of the clearing.

Everyone else just watched her a shocked look on her face, then looked back at what was left of Voldemort.

Then a student in the back said, "well that was anticlimactic."

That was the day that Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort was defeated by a pool and a basilisk fang and no one in the Wizarding world was any wiser. That was also the day that Harry decided his new motto was he didn't want to know.

 _To Voldelamp who committed lampicide two days later._

 **Sorry about how short this chapter is and how late it is I was busy this weekend and couldn't work. The next chapter will be longer.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the next chapter of this story. I want to thank the people who commented on the last story along with those who have followed or favorite it since then. The image that is the cover photo is the castle that is being built on the island. There are going to be some time skips in this chapter since there was nothing major that happened, along with information.**

 **I have also decided to change the time between the two worlds so instead of it being 12 horse for every two weeks it will be 12 hours to 1 month.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5 Pool, Pool In The Ground What Need To Be

The months that followed the lampicide of Voldelamp consisted of building the castle along with pulling the people who are showing up in the pool out of the water. When the trappers showed up showing off their diadems that changed their gender and explained why they were doing what they were doing Harry was beyond touched.

Ron was still stuck as a horse but it didn't seem to bother him, he was usually not seen without a member of the main architect designing crew or Ginny. Though it was usually Draco or Luna.

The third time the Trappers came back Gina (George) told them about how she was talking to Hephaestus and how she had mentioned Seamus and his habit of explosions. Fiona (Fred) had then said that he wanted to train Seamus in Blacksmithing.

Flashback

"Wait he wanted to train me, why?" Seamus asked talking to the Trappers at the breakfast table.

Lea (Lee) looked up from her breakfast, "He thinks that you might have some pyro kinetic ability that is causing the explosions, he thinks that he can train you to control it along with incorporating it into blacksmithing."

Fiona looked over tucking a piece of her long red and white hair back from her face, as her fox ears twitched towards him, "so think you want to give it a shot?"

Seamus then became a bobble head and said, "Yeah of course."

End Flashback

The next day when the Trappers left they took Seamus with him, he enjoyed it so much that he decided to stick with it. He still went back to the island when the Trappers came back so that he could hang out with his crew.

After two years other people started to go off and apprentice with neighboring islands or to start up small businesses' around town the people who just lived on the island or started living elsewhere were known as civilians to the main groups. Everyone still lived in the castle since it was the best protected place on the island, and a great place to hang out with everyone else.

The main groups were the gardeners consisting of Neville, Anthony, Millicent, and Astoria. The Seekers, the Trappers, the Healers, which was Fleur, Michael, Cho, Daphne, and Dean. The Curse-Breakers which was Bill, Padma, Parvarti, Terry, Pansy, Ginny. The Defense/Teaching crew.

However two years into the island they noticed something.

Flashback

Hermione was going over the table sized map that Fred and George had constructed for the Defense\Teaching crew, (they make sure that the lower years learn from the seventh years along with the other two schools), when Fleur walked in.

"Hello Fleur, what can I do for you." She asked taking in the slightly worried expression.

"Well, I was going over a few of the charts on the NDDP (Not Dead, Dead People) when I noticed that they hadn't aged at all in the last year. So I asked Bill (they had gotten together in the last year) if I could examine him since I was wondering if it was just them or if we were affected too. Turns out when o examined other people to, none have us have aged a day since we got here." Fleur explained.

Hermione thought about that for a minute, "that would explain Blackbeard and his crew, (he had attacked their island but after running across some of the Trappers traps, him and his crew became good friends of theirs, his crew and the Trappers meet regularly and go over traps and pranks. He even taught them about nautical mapping). Is this no aging situation going to put is in any type of danger."

Fleur shook her head, "not unless you count no one believing how long we have been here as dangerous."

Hermione smiled at that, "No not in particular, that will just be annoying."

Fleur smiled and laughed along with her.

End Flashback

A week later when everyone had returned to the island since they were called back to explain the situation to them, the collective response was a groan since they to found the idea of no one believing them annoying.

Six months later on the three year anniversary Neville and Cho along with Millie (Millicent) and Dean all left to go on a yearlong excursion to learn as much as they could about healing properties of plants along with the deadly properties from everyone they could find that would teach them. The ended up becoming close friends with many people and gods alike that resided in the Bermuda triangle.

While they were doing that Fleur and Dean learned as much on ritualistic healing as they could on the island. They had planned on heading out the year after the others got back with Bill and Ginny who were a part of the Curse-Breaking squad to learn about ancient rituals and healing.

Michael and Daphne were learning about the more delicate procedures including Surgery and Acupuncture from some of the people living nearby as they planned to leave the year after Fleur and Dean they were going to take Blaise (who wanted to learn the more therapeutic side of acupuncture and massage), and Hannah (who wants to learn the defensive side).

That was just how it went for the next three years, after those three years was when it got slightly weirder. It started with the trappers, Luna walked into the breakfast hall where they were sitting, and lead them to the pool where she pushed them in. when they climbed out they were no longer ordinary wizards, (not that being wizards is normal to start with, oh well.) instead Fred, George, and Lee were Kitsune (Japanese fox demons), while Dennis and Colin were Nekomata (Japanese cat demons).

Then it was Seamus he became a true pyro kinetic (both he and Hephaestus were ecstatic). Then it was the entire Seeker crew, they became shape shifters they all followed Harry's new motto and didn't want to know, (though sometimes it is hard to get Charlie to stop being a dragon and be human again). The Healers could heal simple injuries with a touch, and the gardeners could control plants, while the curse breakers could read and speak any language.

Six year mark of being on the Island

"The pool is looking for you." She said plainly, sitting on top of Ron who had roses braided into his mane.

"What do you mean the pool is looking for us?" Fred asked turning around to look at her.

"Just what I said it has a gift for you." Luna said then she turned Ron away by his reins that Seamus had made for him along with a saddle since, the designers (The main architect crew) spent a lot of time riding Ron around. The leather was a deep red brown with gold and silver swirled tools that shifted and moved by magic.

They all looked at each other and decided it wouldn't hurt to follow Luna, when they got to the pool they saw her reach down and the water gave off a dark blue glow before it settled then they heard .

 **At Grimmauld Place**

was doing the dishes when the dish water glowed Blue and then settled, "what was that about?"

"Mum?"

looked behind her to see if Percy was there, it had been a little over a month since the kids went missing.

"Mum, down here!" looked down and saw Fred or George looking up at her, she screamed.

"Molly is everything alright?" Sirius asked coming around the corner at a run.

"In, in the water I saw a face." She said stepping back from the sink.

"You would think our own mother would know who we are, don't you think Gred?"

"I do believe you are correct Forge."

"Would you two knock it off." A third voice said followed by a smack.

Arthur walked into the kitchen and walked up to the sink followed by Molly, with Sirius next to him. When they looked into the sink the water came up forming a large mirror like object showing Fred, George, and Bill arguing in a clearing with Charlie standing nearby leaning on Harry as he chuckled at the twins antics.

"Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry is that you?" Molly asked tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her boys. Remus seeing what was happening ran to the floo to call Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Charlie walked over to the water, "Hello Mum, how have you been?"

That was when Molly lost it and started Crying as soon as Dumbledore walked in with McGonagall behind him.

The Colin and Dennis' faces showed up in the mirror, "Hello Professor McGonagall. They sais at the same time.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked his eyes not twinkling, but instead were filled with worry.

"Everyone here is fine, wait hold on. Hey Bill, is everyone alright?" Colin called over his shoulder at Bill who was sitting on the twins.

"Why are you asking me?" Bill asked getting up and walking over to the mirror.

Fred and George rolled their eyes then said, "duh, you're the one dating the healer."

"Last time knew everyone was fine, I mean Seamus set something on fire, but that's normal." Bill said shrugging, then he looked closer through the mirror and called over his shoulder. "Hey Harry, your godfather is trying to hide from the mirror."

They saw everyone on the other side pale a bit then Sirius stepped into the vision, "Umm hey."

Harry stepped into the vision , his hair was longer and he wasn't wearing glasses but he looked fine, "Hello Sirius, have you been doing alright?"

Molly got up from the table where she was wiping her eyes and knocked Sirius upside the head, "not likely he has mostly been drinking, fire whiskey."

Sirius turned and growled at Molly who glared at him, "why is something wrong Sirius?"

They turned and saw how worried everyone looked, "not really pup I was just worried that I had failed someone else."

"It sounded to us like you never failed anyone in the first place." Lee said from next to Colin.

"What do you mean by that?" Remus asked joining them at the mirror.

Harry just blushed and said, "I kind of told a few people what happened."

Charlie laughed at that, "A few you literally stood up in front of everyone and told the entire story, I don't think there is anyone in the Bermuda triangle that doesn't know that Sirius is innocent, since I am sure that these five," he said gesturing to the Trappers, "told the Greeks and Blackbeard the story, and you know how Edddy is he likes to tell stories."

All the people at Grimmauld place looked at them like they were crazy, while Sirius looked shocked.

"That's true." Ginny said as she walked into the clearing, "Hello Mum, hello Dad, sorry I am late I was finishing up a sealing ruin in the kitchen."

"Wait you were doing a what now in the where?" Molly asked.

Ginny just waved it off, "So how is bringing us back going?"

"We are getting there, it is a slow process though, but don't worry we will find a way to bring you back." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

They all just smiled at him without a worry.

Then Arthur had to ask, "where is Ron?"

Then all the kinds in the mirror looked at each other.

"Oh no I he hurt is he dead?" Molly asked starting to cry.

"No, no he is fine we just couldn't find him." Bill said then a blonde haired boy in jeans and a grey t-shirt came running into the vision.

"Where have you been, Eddy is here looking for you guys, he said something about tea and pranks, but you know honestly I wasn't listening." He said bending over and when he stood up they were all shocked to see a pair of sparkling grey eyes looking back.

"Mr. Malfoy is that you?" McGonagall asked.

"Hmm, oh hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, how are you." He asked not missing a beat.

Then Fred and George looped an arm around each a shoulder and said. "No, no, no Dray-Dray you have to call them Bumblebee, Minnie, and Moony."

Draco laughed and pushed their hands off his shoulders, as they ruffled his hair, "if you want to do that, that's fine, have fun. I will just go tell Eddy what is happening and have him come back tomorrow."

As he was leaving the clearing all five trappers called out to him, "Bye Honey!"

So Draco flipped them off.

McGonagall was speechless So Dumbledore had to ask, "was that Draco Malfoy?"

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, the one in Slytherin?"

"Yep."

"Father is Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yep."

That was when Luna rode back in, "the pool has to drop the call soon, it is sorry."

"Mum we have to go." George said sadly.

Molly started crying again, "no please, please don't go."

"We have to, but don't worry we are safe and we are fine." Fred said.

"Sirius please don't give up they will figure it out, so please don't kill yourself before I get back, please." Harry pleaded looking Sirius in the eye.

"We love you." Ginny said just as the water collapsed back into the sink.

Then Molly collapsed into Arthur, and all that could be heard at 12 Grimmauld place was the sound of crying.

 **In the Bermuda Triangle**

Ginny was wiping tears out of her eyes while everyone else was quiet, while Haery was leaning against Charlie.

"The pool is sorry, but it wants me to tell you that they are close two months there tops, nine more years here." Luna said sadly laying on top of Ron.

They just nodded and walked out of the clearing as the sun was setting, Luna slid off of Ron and put her hand on his neck, "I am also sorry to you that you couldn't see your parents, but it is your turn tonight."

Ron just laid down with Luna leaning against him as they watched the sun go down. As soon as it was down all the way they stood back up and Ron walked over to the pool, he looked back at Luna.

"Don't worry you can still turn into a horse, and no matter what happens I won't leave you alone." She said reassuring her friend.

Then he walked into the pool, there was a soft warm red light before it ebbed away, Luna walked over to the pool and pulled the body of her friend out of the water, and laid her cloak over top and sat down brushing the long red, gold, and brown hair out of her face.

"This is a nice night, so clear, without a cloud in the sky." Luna said humming a tune waiting for her friend to awaken, so that she can pick out a name.

 **There you go chapter five, and yes Ron is a girl now, tell me what I should call her, I was thinking Rose but if anyone has a better option tell me. I changed the time between places so that they have more time in the Bermuda. So yeah read and review and I will see you next Monday.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone so I started a new job this weekend for the summer and I will be working every Sunday and Monday so updated from now on are going to be either Saturday or Tuesday, maybe Monday night late. I also want to thank all of the people who have followed or favorite the story since the last chapter. This chapter will aloes be heavy on the pairings so yeah .**

 **Son of Whitebeard: I agree it was an emotional ending but that just felt right.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6 Plans, Romance, Poof

As Charlie and Harry were walking back to the tower where the Seekers lived they were both quiet just thinking about what they had seen.

Harry was the first to speak up, "Sirius didn't look so good."

Charlie looked over and saw the worry that was on his face, "He is worried about you, and I also think that he thinks that he lost another person in his family."

Harry smiled at that, "then he is really going to be surprised when we bring back three old members of his family."

Charlie smiled at that and the he started smirking, he looked just like Fred and George the way that he was.

Harry saw it and groaned, "What on earth are you planning now?"

"What if when we get back we have a little bit of fun with the Professors?"

Harry stopped and looked at Charlie, "and what do you mean by a little fun?"

Charlie turned to face Harry and just smirked again.

"You know what I don't want to know." Harry said walking past Charlie and towards the castle.

Charlie ran to catch up and then looped one arm around Harry, "We should go on a date."

Harry looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question, "and where would we go on said date?"

"Hmmm, I don't know but I will figure it out, does that mean you will go on one with me?"

Harry just laughed, "if you ask anyone on our crew they would tell you that we have been dating for the past four years."

Charlie looked surprised at this, "really is that why they call you Mom and me Dad?"

Harry just laughed at the shocked expression on Charlie's face, "come on honey we shouldn't leave the kids alone for so long." He said pulling Charlie towards the tower faster.

When they got to the tower they told their little family what had happened.

"Poor Sirius I wish that I could have talked to him too." Regulus said sadly.

They heard Charlie chuckle so they looked over to him and saw him smirking.

Angelina knew that no one was going to ask since their motto was they don't want to know. "Alright what is going through your twisted Weasley mind?"

"I will explain tomorrow to everyone since I will be needing the trappers along with Ron's, Bill's, and Ginny's help."

They all just sighed then Cedric turned to Harry, "I think that Dad is going to make some trouble."

Harry just turned to Cedric and said, "don't worry we will keep them in line."

Cedric just nodded appeased for the moment, but when Charlie started chuckling they decided that it was time for bed.

Trappers

George called Artemis on the mirror they use to communicate to ask if they could have an extra week off.

"What's wrong children?" She asked kindly seeing their sad faces.

"The pool here called the outside world and we talked to our Mom and Dad." George answered looking over at Fred.

"Oh that makes sense then, take all the time you need I am not going anywhere." She said kindly.

"Is that the hunters?" A male voice asked, hearing it Fred perked up slightly.

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked off mirror, "yes Apollo it is."

"Great can I talk to Fred then?" It asked.

Artemis looked back at the screen and raised an eyebrow in question; Fred nodded and George handed the screen to him and then went off to find the others.

The mirror moved and there was Apollo with his golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey are you guys okay I was eavesdropping and heard that you talked to your parents?" Apollo asked looking worried.

Fred gave a small smile, "I can give you a definite tomorrow after we talk to everybody and tell them how much longer we have here."

"How much longer?"

"Luna said nine years, and she hasn't been wrong yet." Fred said shrugging.

"Cool that gives me time to figure out how to introduce myself to your parents, just are they more or less scary then your sister. Because I hate to tell you but she is terrifying, like I was more scared of her then my uncle, and he rules the dead." Apollo said trying to lighten the mood, just to hear Fred start laughing at his description of Ginny.

"Wait you plan on staying with me that long?" Fred asked looking surprised.

"Hey why are you so surprised, Charlie and Harry have been together this long, and so has your monster sister and her tamer." Apollo said as Fred was laughing again.

"I don't think Harry and Charlie are together?"

Apollo looked confused, "are you sure because they already act like a married couple, you know maybe just so that you don't think about leaving me here I should come live with you." Then he nodded his head at the idea, "yep sounds good the next time you come back I will be leaving with you, I should go get packing love you." He said and then he hung up leaving Fred there surprised by a few things. One, that Apollo is moving in, two that he wasn't going to break up with him when they leave, and three that he said he loved him.

George walked back into the room as the call finished, "so what did Ap want?"

Well apparently he is moving in, and he is planning on meeting Mom and Dad, and he thinks Charlie and Harry are together, and he said that he loves me and then hung up." Fred said slowly as he looked at George.

"Wait a minute." George said startled.

What?" Fred asked worried that he wouldn't let Apollo move in.

"Harry and Charlie aren't together?" George said shocked.

Fred just face palmed.

On Olympus

Apollo ended the call quickly after he said his part, Artemis was just looking at him smirking.

"What?" He asked blushing at what he had said.

"You told him that you loved him." She said raising an eyebrow.

Apollo just rubbed his neck, "It just came out."

Artemis frowned at that, "So you don't mean it?"

Apollo shook his head, "No, no I do, I just didn't want to tell him that way, since I didn't know for sure if he felt the same way."

Artemis smiled gently, "he does, don't worry."

Apollo looked up shocked, "how would you know, has he told you?"

Artemis chuckled, "you are all she talks about when we are hunting, trust me she does. So I would suggest if you are serious about living with her you should start packing."

Apollo just smiled he walked over gave his twin sister a quick peck on the cheek and went to get packing. "Hey did you know that Charlie and Harry weren't actually together?"

Artemis laughed at that, "Oh trust me they were together, it's Charlie was the only one who wasn't aware of that."

Apollo laughed, "that's true."

The next day

Everyone had gotten back and so the people who talked to the outside world told them what had been said. Once they were done with that Charlie told them his plan.

"I say a week after school starts we have a little fun with the teachers?"

"What do you mean have a little fun?" Dean asked from where he was sitting next to Ginny.

"Well for starters we don't act any different than usual, which means that the Slytherins have to hate the Gryffindors," there was a groan from everyone.

"That sounds like a lot of work." Blaise said from where he was sitting next to Hannah, (they got together the year that they were away, and so did Daphne and Michael."

"Also all of the NDDP we are going to move to the chamber of secrets after the Architects get it cleaned up redecorated in the summer, a portkey will be provided. After that the Curse-Breakers will redo the wards and Harry will change the password to something known parseltongue. Luna will hook it up so that the Pool of Need to Be can be accessed from there. We will the use the pool to access this island, which we need a name for." Charlie explained looking at each group in turn.

"Okay, but how is that going to mess with the teachers?" Susan asked confused.

"Oh don't worry we have that planned." Lee said smirking next to Colin and Dennis.

"We will tell you the rest of what needs to happen as that comes up, since there will be other parts that need to be planned. Also when they get here codes will be said, code SP, is if Sirius is with them it mean seriously Padfoot. Code CB, is for Dumbledore it means, color blind, Code CN is McGonagall, it is for catnip. Code ostrich is for Fudge, LB is for Lucius it is lusciously blonde, then you can just make up the others." Charlie said shrugging, at their looks, "but for now dismissed."

"Do you have a list of the codes so we can hang them up at defense headquarters?" Victor asked walking up to Charlie.

Hermione walked up and grabbed his hand, "don't worry Vic I have them." Then she pulled him away.

Charlie walked over to the architects to talk to Ron, but he wasn't there, "Hey Luna, where is Ron?"

"Don't worry I have him, and he should be waking up so I should go." She said as she started walking towards her room.

Charlie turned to the others, "have any of you seen Ron yet this morning?"

They all shook their then Theo said, "we have all been trying to find anything out but it has been impossible she just keeps saying that he is fine and that he was going to wake up."

"Alright, well when you do see him can you ask him to come see me, I need his help with some of the plans."

"Will do." Seamus said, Charlie looked at them all again then nodded and walked away t tell Harry.

"I hope he is actually alright." Draco said worried about him.

"Maybe he took a dip into the pool." Seamus said looking in the direction Luna walked.

"Why do you say that?" Blaise asked.

"Well I mean when I came out I was out for a couple of hours, while the Trappers were out for a dull twenty-four hours." Seamus explained.

"I remember that, I wonder if it has something to do with what happens to the person, you and the Seekers, and the CB's only received powers and were out for a couple hours. While the Trappers had pretty much their bodies redone were out for a day." Blaise said.

"So maybe Ron is becoming human again." Seamus said turning to Draco and seeing the relieved look on his face.

Blaise and Theo also saw it and sent each other a knowing look, then Theo spoke up, "we'll go check on him later when Luna comes back."

Draco started then blinked a couple of times, "good idea."

Seamus saw the blush creeping up Draco's face and turned towards Blaise and Theo silently asking, they both nodded and Seamus smirked a smirk worthy of a Weasley. Blaise and Theo seeing the smirk knew what it meant and this time sent him a look which then he nodded too, and they came up with a plan much to the obliviousness of Draco.

Draco had his ears pinned back in worry looking up to where he knew Luna's room was worrying about the occupant asleep there.

Charlie turned to Harry, "should we be worried about my brother and Draco, with the way that those three are smirking and cackling."

Harry looked over at the Architects, "no, I think this time those smirks are a good thing."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked worried.

"Yes dear, now why don't we head back to your room and I can clean your wings, and you can clean mine, before the others get back for their cleaning, and we leave for the next island." Harry said smiling as he turned away to head back to their rooms.

Charlie sighed, "Yes dear."

When Ron woke up he knew that something was different, he felt different. When he turned his head he saw Luna sitting in a chair next to him looking out the window.

"Luna?" He said though his voice sounded higher and smoother.

"Good morning, or afternoon, how are you feeling?" She asked smiling serenely.

"Different, how long was I out?" He tried sitting up but he felt heavier.

"Almost a day, and of course you feel different you were a horse for six years." She said helping him sit up.

As soon as he did though he regretted it, his now long hair fell in his face. "Luna why am I a girl?'

"I don't know but I guess that is what you needed to be." Luna answered calmly.

Ron then took a shaky breath trying not to cry about the situation, "but Luna what if Harry or Hermione, or my family, or the others don't like me like this?" Ron said as his ears flattened against his head indicating that he was scared.

"Ron listen to me, Fred and George already spend most of their time as girls, and everyone is fine with it. Harry and Hermione are both very understanding people, also so is the rest of our crew, they wouldn't care heck they didn't care when you were stuck as a horse. Ron you need to have more confidence in yourself, you are an amazing person." Luna said then she gave him a hug soothing his hair down as he cried.

It was a few minutes before he could compose himself, "thank you Luna for being there for me this whole time."

Lune wiped her face off, "I told you I would be and I don't lie, you know that. Now I believe there are some very worried people waiting for us, do you think that you can handle them?"

"I think so but I am still a little nervous." Ron said as she twitched a little.

Lune just gave her a reassuring smile, "it is alright to be nervous, but think of it this way, at least you will have another chance to start over with Draco, who I know for sure is worried about you."

After hearing that Ron's ears perked up and forwards, "alright I am ready."

Luna gave her a small smile and went to go get her boys.

They saw her walking towards them and sat up from the table.

"Is Ron alright?" Draco asked first before anyone else could say anything.

Luna nodded and then walked back towards her room with them following behind her. When they got to the door she turned to them and said, "now she is very nervous so be nice."

When she opened the door the first thing Draco noticed was the girl sitting in the bed. She had lean features that were dotted with freckles, her long hair was red with gold and brown lowlights. She had bright blue clear eyes that sparkled with mischief that all the Weasleys he knew seemed to possess.

Draco walked over to the bed and noticed how nervous she was, so he decided on something then and there, that he was going to do it right this time and that he wasn't going to let go. "Hello my name is Draco Malfoy, it is nice to meet you."

The girl smiled, "Hello my name is Rose Weasley and it is my pleasure."

The Seekers

Harry knew that as soon as they landed on the island they were in trouble, because it was full of dragons.

Harry just sighed but when he turned to talk to Charlie, he was already gone. "Alright did anybody see where he went."

Angelina turned from where she was setting up her tent, "I believe I saw him run off towards the dragons yelling something about keeping one as a pet."

Harry just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I am going to go get one while I am gone finish setting up the camp and start making dinner, I have a feeling that I am going to be gone a while."

"Hey Harry if Charlie gets a dragon, can I go back to the island with the chimera's, werewolves, and vampires, and get a pet chimera?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"No Reggie you cannot get a pet chimera, do I make myself clear." Harry sighed tiredly.

"Yes Mom." Regulus said turning to get his tent set up his black wings tucked in.

Harry sighed again and then said, "but if you find a none poisonous animal that is young enough we will talk about it."

Regulus perked up at that, "thanks Mom."

Harry smiled softly and turned to go get Charlie, before he got killed or worse, caught one. When he walked into a clearing the first thing he saw was long black haired man with blue green eyes darker than his own wearing jeans and a t-shirt staring out at a red haired brown eyed man trying to ride a dragon.

"Is that your friend trying to ride the dragon?" Harry asked him.

The man turned towards him, "unfortunately, why?"

"Because the dragon he is trying to ride is unfortunately my boyfriend."

"Ah, that is unfortunate." The man said exasperatedly.

"My name is Harry Potter, and that over there is Charlie Weasley." Harry said putting his hand out.

The man took it and smiled, "Salazar Slytherin, and that is Godric Gryffindor."

Harry was shocked for a minute, "you wouldn't happen to be the same Slytherin and Gryffindor that founded Hogwarts would you?"

It was Salazar's turn to be shocked, "yes why do you know of our school?"

"Yes, I go to that school along with a whole island of students." Harry said chucking slightly.

"Really, what are you doing here then?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"We have no idea, but our Professors are working on a way to bring us back. Just out of curiosity what is your stance on Muggles and muggleborns?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing if they have magic we should teach them, and muggles I see no reason to bother with them, why?" Salazar asked.

"Oh no reason, you were just portrayed as someone who hated all muggleborns and that you wanted to kill them and muggles." Harry answered shrugging and looking to see if he would blow up.

"Huh, I bet it was that hat it always did hate me, oh well, I will just have to leave and set it all right." He said as if it was no big deal.

"By the way what are you doing here anyways?" Harry asked watching Godric chase Charlie around as he tried to ride him.

"We decided to take a vacation and then we ended up stuck here, how long have we been gone?"

"A thousand or so years."

"Huh less than we thought it was."

When they got Godric to stop chasing around Charlie they explained everything to them. When they got back to the camp they found Rowena and Helga having tea with everybody. The next day they left to go back to the island, and explain everything again.

Afterwards the Seekers met Rose and just as Luna predicted they were fine with it. When they asked how everyone else took it Rose told them how Ginny was crying, because she was so happy to have another sister.

Three years later

Bill and Fleur decided that they were going to get married, on the Island. They got Hera to officiate the wedding and Victor was walking Fleur down the island. Rose had gone to many different Goddesses and had become a quick success at sewing, so he had made the dresses for the bridesmaids and the bride herself.

The bridesmaid's gowns were knee length and were a pale blue. The brides dress was a masterpiece, it was long and hugged all the right places. Instead of the traditional white it was a blue so light it looked white, it was strapless and had little blue diamond's sewn into the bodice.

"Oh Fleur you look beautiful." Cho said, who was one of the bridesmaids, since she was very close to fleur.

"You really do." Gabrielle said, she was another one.

"Rose did an amazing job, I am going to have to get him to do mine." Ginny said, she was another one.

"I think that everyone will." Daphne said, she was the last one.

"Do you think I am making the right decision?" Fleur asked.

"I think that only you can answer that." Rose said walking into the room, she was the maid of honor, she was wearing a darker blue dress. Fleur and her had become very close over the three years, Fleur, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny had helped Rose come to terms the most with who she was now, and helped her stop doubting herself. As soon as Rose stopped doubting herself she started dating Draco and was even happier.

"You're right and I know that I am making the right decision." Fleur said confidently.

Victor knocked on the door to get Fleur, the wedding was talked about for months after. Blackbeard and his crew, the founders, the gods, and an assortment of other people and creatures were all in attendance. Fred, George, Charlie, Harry and Dean were all the best men, for Bill.

For the honeymoon, Bill and Fleur went to a tropical resort island that was started by some lost cruise ships people.

A few years later Fred and Apollo got married, Rose also made Fiona's dress, (Eddy would not admit to crying at that neither would the rest of his crew, nope they did not cry). Then in their eighth year on the island Harry and Charlie got married, (everyone was surprised since they thought that they were already married). Both Godric and Salazar would never admit to crying, it was their wives not them. Six months after that Draco and Rose got engaged, there was a party thrown celebrating that.

Then it was time for them to leave Marauders Court, and to set the plan in motion.

 **There you go that has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. The next one is when the professors get there and the fun starts**

 **Omake**

At a random death eater meeting in a random location.

Voldemort was going on about random blood purity, and death to all muggles, when there was a poof and he was gone. There was silence until a cricket started chirping to signify there was silence. Then they all left, Snape went to go speak to Dumbledore.

"Oh my boy, is everything alright?"

Snape sat down in one of the chairs, "I have honestly no idea, he just went poof."

"Who went Poof." Dumbledore asked confused.

"Voldemort." Snape said equally confused.

"Voldemort went Poof, did he apperate?"

"No he went poof."

Therefore Voldemort went poof.

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I am sorry that this one is late my job had me pretty tired this week. This chapter is going to be longer since I will be unable to post any chapter next week since I will be out of service. I also don't know how many more chapter will be in this story but don't worry there will be between five and six more maybe.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

Chapter 7 A Weasley gets adopted, Boredom Ensues, and Umbridge Provoked The Hunt, Oh Boy

 **AT HOGWARTS**

Dumbledore was standing in the Great Hall with McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who had offered to come along with them to make sure that there children were alright, other parents would be floo called to head to the station if the spell works.

"Alright are we ready?" Molly asked grabbing Arthur's hand.

Flitwick finished writing the ritualistic circle that would be needed for the spell, "we are ready."

"Alright everyone grab hands, we don't want anyone to get lost on the way." Dumbledore said grabbing McGonagall's hand he said the incantation and there was a feeling like apparition and they were gone.

 **BACK ON MARAUDER'S COURT ISLAND THAT MORNING**

"Alright is everyone ready for the plan to start?" Charlie asked looking at each of the different sections of tents they set up. When he saw everyone roll their eyes and nod he nodded, "Do the architects and CB's have their designated portkeys?" There was another round of nodding, he looked around to make sure that everyone who had extra appendages had them hidden since over the years more and more people became animagus. "Rose, I mean Ron is the charm working?" He asked calling into the red tent.

Ron walked out pulling at the collar of his shirt, "yeah but it is really uncomfortable."

The Trappers nodded and looked sympathetic at him.

"I know but for the plan to work we have to pretend like nothing has changed. Also do the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have their portkeys?"" Charlie said patting his shoulder, there was a round of groans from a lot of people, while the mentioned students smiled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah but it will be worth it to pull one over on the teachers. Now Harry remember that you just have to appear to go with the Dursley's but then you can apperate to me, and stay with me till you have to go back to Hogwarts."

"I know dear." Harry said smiling and kissing Charlie.

"Oi no kissing your husband since I can't kiss mine." Ron said jokingly while Hermione just rolled her eyes at their antics, everyone started laughing till they heard a crash from the woods, everyone looked at each other for a few seconds then got into position.

 **WITH THE PROFESSORS**

When they landed it was right into the trees which did nothing to break their falls, except for McGonagall she turned into a cat and jumped down. Everyone else unfortunately face planted onto the ground, McGonagall in cat form just sat there staring at them, (as cats do.)

Dumbledore stood up and brushed his bright orange, and hot pink robes off, "well then where should we start looking for them?"

"You stupid brash Gryffindors."

"You cunning evil Slytherins."

"I would suggest that way." Snape said pointing in a direction.

"Ah that is a very good suggestion." Dumbledore said heading off in the direction that Snape was pointing.

Said man just rolled his eyes and followed the headmaster, so he wouldn't lose him, (how he would with the colors that Dumbledore was wearing I have no idea."

 **BACK WITH THE STUDENTS**

"Should we call out to them?" Ron asked looking over at where they heard the crash.

"I don't know." Harry said then he turned to Draco, "Hey Dray insult me."

Draco just blinked for a minute then he caught on and smirked, "you stupid brash Gryffindors."

Everyone was muffling their laughter since he had married said stupid brash Gryffindor.

"You cunning evil Slytherin." Harry yelled back, then they listened for a minute, "you think they heard us?"

"Yeah mate I think they did." Ron said rubbing his ears.

"Oops sorry Ron." Harry said looking sheepish at his brother-in-law, while Ginny snickered behind them.

That was when the Professors along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came crashing into the clearing.

"Children!" Molly called as she saw her kids.

"Mum, Dad!" They called going to hug their parents, while everyone else smiled softly at the reunion. Because no matter how old they got they still missed their parents.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore called out as the heads of houses went to go check over the students.

There were murmurs and nods throughout the group.

"Alright when we get back we will call your parents and they will be there to pick you up at the station." Dumbledore said as he started drawing a bigger version of the ritual circle, when he finished the heads herded the kids into the circle.

Dumbledore said the spell and transported them back to the castle, when they got back there were a few people who had to sit down for a minute.

"Are all of you alright?" Molly asked looking at her children and Harry.

Harry smiled at her and rubbed Ron's back, as his boy readjusted to the pulling.

"Don't worry Mum, it was just uncomfortable." Fred answered looking over at Ron slightly worried.

"Hey Mum do you mind if we ride the train with everyone else?" George asked, standing up and putting a hand out to pull Fred up with him.

Molly looked at Arthur asking him, she saw him nod, "alright but when we get back to the house we will have a surprise for you."

Ron smiled at her, "thanks Mum."

gave them a hug and sent them off to the train station, while the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students were directed toward offices to floo. When the train started everyone split off to go sit with their crews and friends, they made sure to put up privacy and alarms on all the doors.

Rose walked into the room where the other Architects were and immediately removed the glamour. She laid down with her feet on Draco's lap and her head on Luna's. Luna started braiding her hair with flowers that she was pulling out of her bag.

Luna looked up not stopping what she was doing and saw the others drop their glamour's. Over the years the other Architects had become horse animagus also, just so that they could run around with Rose. Blaise was a black Percheron, Seamus was a bay Irish Sport Horse, and finally Theo was a palomino Quarter horse.

"Blaise are the refurbishing plans for the rooms ready?" Luna asked seeing his black ears twitch towards her.

"Yes I just have one more blueprint that should be done by the end of the week."

Luna nodded, "Theo are the spells complete for the doorways?"

Theo nodded, "I have them completed and checked by both the CB's and the Defense crew."

"Very good, Rose do you and Draco have the interior plans ready along with the spells ready."

Rose nodded keeping her eyed closed, "Seamus do you have the kitchen and medical area planned, so that we can get started on that the earliest?"

"Yes, and I have made sure that the plans have been approved by the medical staff, and the Gardeners."

Luna smiled at her Crew, "perfect then we should plan to meet up this weekend that way everyone will have time with their families before we have to get started, do you all have your communication mirrors?"

The others nodded and pulled out their mirrors just in time to see a message pop up on them saying that they are only ten minutes out from the station. When they got to the station there were teary reunions for many, while others knew they would retrieve the same treatment when they got home.

When Draco was apperated home he was immediately hugged by his Mother.

"Oh Draco, my Draco are you alright?" Narcissa asked looking him over, tears of relief coming out.

"I am alright Mother, I just missed you so much." Draco said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh I missed you too, when Lucius came home and told me that you had disappeared I feared that the Dark Lord had gotten a hold of you." She said giving him another hug, then looking up at Lucius urging him into it silently. Then very slowly he bent down and gathered his family up.

When the Weasley children walked into their house they were not expecting to see Percy sitting there his hands folded in his lap not looking at anyone.

"I know that I was a prat to you all and I am sorry I hope that someday you can forgive me."

They just stared at him until Ron got tired of the awkward silence, "oh for the love of, this is the least strange thing we have seen recently." He walked over to Percy and hugged him, "don't worry we forgive you, just give them a minute to get over the shock."

Ginny was the next to join, then Fred and George, finally Bill and Charlie. That night they were all sitting in Rose's room with wards courtesy of Ginny and Bill.

"I am glad that Percy came back and was here while we weren't I can't imagine how bad it would have been for them otherwise. So Charlie when is Harry going to head to your house?" Rose asked as she was brushing Ginny's hair.

"He should be there tomorrow which is when I will be heading back, but if I can't get there he has a key. Also should we tell Percy early, I feel bad about leaving him out of the loop?" Charlie asked looking at his brothers and sister, but before anyone could say anything Fred and George had apperated out and then back in with a slightly sleepy Percy.

"Really guys we hadn't decided." Bill said looking at the Kitsune his ears twitching with annoyance.

Percy looked around taking in the ears, tails, and wings, "you know I am getting the feeling that something happened on that island, since when you left I am pretty sure that Charlie didn't have wings, Bill, Ginny, Fred, and George didn't have ears or tails, and Ron wasn't a girl."

"We have a lot to tell you." Bill said wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulder and brining him over to the bed.

They each took turn over the next three hours explaining the basics to him.

"So let me get this right Fred and George are Kitsune, can turn into girls, and Fred is married to a god, Bill and Ginny can speak any language are half animals, Bill is married, Ron is a girl now and engaged to a Malfoy, and Charlie is a shape shifter and married to Harry, am I missing anything?" He asked his head in his hands, while Rose rubbed his back.

"Just that we brought a bunch of dead people back," Fred started saying.

"and Voldemort was defeated completely by one of the formally dead and Luna." While George finished.

"Oh how could I forget that, I just have two questions." Percy said looking up.

"What are those?" Ginny asked.

"The first is what should I call you three?" He asked looking at Fred, George, and Rose.

"I am Rose, Fred is Fiona, and George is Gina, are you really okay with all this?" She asked worried.

"Of course Rose I don't care if you are a boy or a girl you are an important younger sister or brother. I was extremely worried when you left all I could think was how much I screwed things up and that I might not have a chance to fix it." Percy said looking Rose and the others straight in the eye.

Rose just gave him a hug, "so what is your other question?"

"This plan that you have do you think that we can add a few more people to the prank list, because I happen to know who the defense professor will be for you all next year, and believe me when I say that she needs her dues paid." Percy said his glasses glinting in the light.

The Weasleys smirked at that, "Oh and do tell us brother of ours who this person might be." Fred asked.

"Her name is Dolores Umbridge." Percy said.

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded, "say brother dear how would you like to be an animagus?" George asked.

Percy smirked, "Why brothers dear do you even need to ask?"

That summer underneath the noses of the permanent residents of Hogwarts reconstruction was ensuing. Over the summer the Weasleys introduced Percy to many of the people that they worked with or loved. When he met Draco again they immediately hit it off by talking about ways that ministry needed to be fixed. He also told them that he was gay, none of them were very surprised.

Near the end of summer they brought him to the newly refurbished chamber, when they landed they dropped their glamour revealing his grey ears and tail. The twins had given him clouded leopard DNA they had acquired from Harry.

"Hello it is good to see you again." Harry said walking over to them, with Charlie following behind him.

"Harry!" They yelled before tackling him, except Percy.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for acting the way I did." Percy said his grey ears lying flat on his grey and red hair

"It's fine, besides we are family now which means that you must join into the customary Weasley tackling." Percy smiled at that and joined into the hug.

"This is nice, I swear Weasley's have got to be some kind of magical creature."

Percy looked over to the voice and saw a head of wavy black hair with feathers layered throughout.

"Reggie!" Was the resounding cry before they were pulled on top of him. While others were watching and laughing.

"Weasleys!" Reggie yelled grabbing as many as he could.

Harry crawled out from the pile and walked over to Hermione who had come to see the commotion.

"What was that all about?" She asked looking at the pile of red heads and one black haired.

Harry shrugged, "apparently Reggie thinks that Weasleys should be considered protected magical creatures."

"Hey Harry." Reggie called as they got up.

"What?"

"Do you remember when you said I could have a pet as long as it was not poisonous?"

"Yes." Harry answered carefully not sure where the conversation was going.

"I have decided that I am going to keep this Weasley." He said pointing to Percy.

"Reggie you cannot keep people as pets." Harry said looking at the blushing Percy.

"He doesn't mind, you don't mind right Percy?"

"No, nope I don't mind, not at all." He said shaking his head frantically.

"Then it is decided, come on Percy I am going to show you my room." Reggie said dragging Percy off, with Hermione following so that she could explain to Percy that he was going to be helping the research department out.

"Hey Harry Mum is going to be moving us in with Sirius, then they are going to come get you from the Dursley's." Fred said from a couch that had been placed in the new common room.

The stone had been transfigured into a white, black, and grey marble lighting the entrance now the common room up. The furniture was a mix of purples, blues, and greens, there were gold, bronze, and silver rugs so the floor wasn't cold. They took the big head out, (it wasn't Salazar turns out it was his Uncle who had found some way down), and it was replaced with a window that was spelled to show the outdoors. Underneath the window was a fireplace made out of red and yellow stone. There were doorways that lead to each of the crews halls, along with the civilians, with their symbols carved into the top of the doors. There was a hall that lead to the kitchen and dining room next to the Gardener's hall, while the medical wing was placed next to the Healers wing.

Each hall had doors that connected to the person's room on the island and the doors were spelled to recognize each person's specific magic signature. If someone who wasn't a member of the crew or wasn't welcomed in tried to go into the hall they would be unable too, this was in case a professor got down there. The doors to the rooms were spelled on the inside to allow the occupant to pick if they wanted to go back out into the hall or exit there room and be on the island.

Just as predicted the Order of the fried chicken came to "rescue" Harry from his relatives.

"Hello Professor Lupin, how are you?" Harry asked coming down the stairs.

"I am not your professor Harry and I have been doing well. We have come to take you away from here." Remus said stepping forward, "you know Moody, this is Kingsley, Tonks, Hestia and Mundungus. We are going to go to Sirius' house, and will be traveling by broom."

"I get to see Sirius, what are we waiting for let me grab my trunk." Harry said as he ran back upstairs to grab it since he never unpacked it, he cast a feather light charm on it, (he is definitely over seventeen), and ran back downstairs. "Alright let's go."

When they got Grimmauld place he ran inside and gave Sirius a huge hug.

"Hey pup happy to see me then?" Sirius asked pulling back and ruffling his hair.

"Harry!" Was the only warning he got before being tackled by five out of the seven Weasley children, since Bill and Charlie weren't there.

"Weasleys!" He yelled back from under them.

"Honestly, sorry about that dear." Molly said pulling her children off of the squished black haired boy.

"It's alright I am used to it." Harry said brushing himself off and giving them small smile.

"Well if you are sure, why don't you head upstairs an unpack we have a brief meeting and then dinner." She said ushering them upstairs.

When they had shut the door, "So what is up with the meeting?"

"Well you see brother dear,"

"it's like this,"

"the order of the flaming chicken,"

"I thought it was the order of the fried chicken.

"No, no it is the chipotle flamingo."

"Burning buzzard?"

"Over cooked pigeon?"

"Burnt turkey?"

"Roasted roadkill?"

"Can you get to the point?" Harry asked stopping the twins before it got more bizarre.

"They think that old Voldelamp is still alive." Ron answered before the twins could start again.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because he went POOF." The twins said.

"Because he went POOF?" Harry asked confused.

The twins nodded and said, "because he went POOF."

"Okay well this is going to be very boring, I hope that whatever Reggie and Apollo are doing is more entertaining."

"Do you have any fours?"

"Nope go fish, hey Apollo, I'm bored."

Apollo picked up a card, "okay so what do you want to do?"

Regulus thought about it for a minute, "how about we go hunt down some of the worst death eaters and turn them in."

Apollo thought about it for a minute, then put his cards down and stood up, "I'll grab my coat."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Reggie sat down in his chair and Apollo sat down in his taking his coat off and draping it over his chair.

"Do you have any sixed?" Reggie asked.

"Go fish." Apollo said.

Meanwhile at the ministry Kingsley was walking out of his office and was about to leave the building until he stopped. Then he turned around and walked back the way he came, and he just stood there and then walked back to his office, and floo called Moody.

"What do you want?"

"Could you come here and bring some more aurors?" Kingsley asked.

"Why?"

"Because there are twenty death eaters sitting in the plaza tied up, and dressed like ballerinas."

"Could you repeat that last part, for me?"

"There are twenty death eaters sitting the plaza tied up."

"No, the other part."

"They are dressed like ballerinas."

"What."

"I don't know sir and honestly I don't want to know."

"Alright I will be right there."

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Harry came down the stairs to see Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Arthur sitting at the table just staring at the newspaper. So Harry picked it up and saw the headline:

DEATH EATERS ARRESTED.

Last night at the ministry of magic twenty of the worst death eaters showed up including Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus and Rebastian Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and many others. The auror who found them told us that they were tied up dressed as ballerinas tutus in all, with big flashing arrows pointing to their dark marks that were highlighted in pink and purple glitter. We did not believe it ourselves until he showed us pictures (page 3). So there you go readers the worst of the worst have been locked back up thanks to some unknown good Samaritans.

Harry was doubled over laughing when he saw the pictures, and by the time that everyone else had come in and read the paper the adults were unfrozen.

"It's great they caught them, but it was a shame that Wormtail wasn't caught." Sirius said sipping his tea.

"Don't worry Sirius I have a feeling that it won't be much longer until he is caught." Harry said when he saw the glint of mischief pass through the twins eyes.

After that nothing much happened that summer and all too soon Hogwarts started which meant that the plans were put into motion. When the island students saw the new defense teacher they knew immediately who was going to be the top target for the Trappers. The students who had been on the island made a point of explaining and teaching the first years the material needed for the class. Then it happened the pink toad had said something wrong, it was a normal class which meant that the students were zoning out when she started talking about werewolves.

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She croaked in her sickly high voice.

"You're wrong." He said plainly.

"About what?" Her eye twitched in frustration, or she saw a fly.

"Werewolves are not savage or monsters."

"They are uncontrollable." Another twitch, or another fly.

"Some are but not all of them."

"Mr. Potter, one more word and you will have detention" Another twitch, man she has a lot of flies.

"You are wrong." He said slowly.

"Detention at six tonight." Her eye twitching, man she should really clean her office.

That night after detention Harry came storming into the Gryffindor common room blood pouring down his hand from where I will not tell lies was carved.

"Bloody hell mate." Ron said walking over to where Dean was so he could stop the bleeding.

"Trapper!" Hermione snapped, as they stood up and looked at her, "there is a box of black quills in her desk, I want them confiscated and taken to my lab. I expect them there by tomorrow and I want her office and classroom bugged. I am going to have the Defense crew, send out a message to all of the students I don't want anyone to be in her detentions alone. Dean I want you to notify the other healers to have stock of dittany and strong scar healers on hand."

"Yes Ma'am." Dean said finishing up on Harry and went to go send the message.

Hermione then turned to the trappers, "I want her at the top of your list for now, until it is time for your hunt. Harry I want you and the seekers on message duty, I need you to make sure that the first years do not end up in her detentions, intervene if you have to, and get Cedric and Charlie to find some way to nullify her power over this school if you can. Ron I need you and the Architects to find as many ways as you can to get around this school undetected to minimize running into her. I am going to see if Victor can start up defense class again."

"Don't worry Mione that toad is now on the top of our list, because nobody messes with a Weasley," Fred started as they headed towards the door.

"and you should know that nobody escapes our hunt." George finished as the door closed.

 **There you go chapter seven, also if nobody figured it out I really don't like Umbridge so I am going to have fun sicing the Hunt on her. Next chapter will be when the plan really starts, so yeah look forward to that.**

 **This is Luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone I am very excited about this chapter since this is when the plan starts. So let me know what you think of what is happening, tell me what you're favorite part was.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Chapter 8 Pranks, Puzzles, and POOFING!

The Trappers and Weasleys were sitting in the chamber going over the final stages of the plan leading up to the climax that would occur on Halloween.

"Charlie did you add the potion to the specific order people's drinks?" Percy asked looking at the checklist that was made.

"Yes, and I added it to Moody's flask, that was very hard." Charlie replied.

"Good did you add it to the specific teachers drinks?" Percy asked looking over to the Trappers.

"We did, don't worry the potion was created to the specifics that you asked for." Lee said.

"Alright Bill, Ginny, Rose are the spells set on the doorways?"

"Yep and the timer spells were set, we even made sure that there was no way for anyone to remove them." Rose answered.

"Great and I have the second part ready, I think that we are prepared to start, I would like pictures sent to me." Percy said smiling, "and don't worry Fudge has been taken care of."

"We have something special planned for the toad." The twins said grinning, "So you just leave her to us."

The next morning

Dumbledore was about to walk into the Great Hall when he felt something wrong. He looked over the entrance and saw nothing so he brushed it off and walked through the doorway and right into the Slytherin common room.

"Umm Headmaster what are you doing here?" Draco asked he confused headmaster.

"That is a good question Mr. Malfoy, since I do believe that I was attempting to get some breakfast." He said looking around the common room and walking back out the door.

Meanwhile Snape stepped out of his office and ended up in Hagrid's hut.

"Hello Professor what are you doing here?" Hagrid asked walking in with Fang.

"I have no idea." Snape said walking back out the door and towards Hogwarts.

McGonagall was walking into Dumbledore's office to ask him about the next meeting when she went to open the door she found herself in the Gryffindor common room. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Fred and George come down the stairs.

"Oh hello Professor, what are you doing here?" They asked surprised to see her.

"I don't know, I was just on my way to see Dumbledore." She said very confused, as she walked out the door.

As soon as she left they turned to each other and smirked.

Umbridge was coming out of her room not knowing that she was about to walk right into the lake. When she tried to enter Hogwarts it spit her out right into the lake again. On her fourth try she managed to get into Hogwarts.

This prank lasted for a week, and only the professors were affected. Sometimes they would end up where they were supposed to, and other times they ended up nowhere close to it. Professor Sprout tried to enter the greenhouse once and ended up in the Owlery, while Flitwick tried to enter the kitchen but instead ended up in the Divination classroom. Umbridge on the other hand kept ending up in the worst places, the forbidden forest, the lake, Aragog's lair (Hagrid had to rescue her, not that anyone would care if she was left there.) McGonagall and Snape have even ended up at Grimmauld place shocking a sleepy Sirius and a cleaning Molly when Snape came out of the Wardrobe.

Madame Hooch tried escaping this by flying but after trying to enter the Great Hall and ending up in a broom closet they figured out that it was hopeless. The students found it funny when a professor would go to their office to grab something and then the professor might return or they might not.

Finally the week was over and it was time for the second prank to begin. This prank affected everyone so when they all woke up eleven years old the island students took it in stride while the professors freaked out.

All the heads turned when the door slammed open and an eleven year old McGonagall comes stomping in being followed by a red haired Dumbledore and a younger, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick.

Dumbledore stepped up to the table and turned around to face the students as they started to laugh. "We would like to know who was responsible for these pranks."

Nobody said anything, then the doors creaked open and a very old lady, came walking in. "I want to know who is responsible for this." Umbridge said as she sat down at the table to catch her breath.

"I am sure we will figure out how to reverse this." Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling.

Ron turned to Harry, "his eyes are twinkling even at eleven."

"You're right I thought that had started when he was older." Harry said nodding.

"Snape also looks different, less greasy." Ron said looking at the smaller younger potion master.

"Yeah I wonder what happened." Harry said looking over at Snape.

Needless to say classes were canceled until they were back to normal since no one would take eleven year old teachers seriously.

The fourth day into the prank Dumbledore was about to walk into his office when he appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld place where Sirius and Remus were having tea.

"Umm who are you?" Sirius asked putting his cup down.

Dumbledore just sighed, "I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Huh, and what is all this about." Sirius asked gesturing to him.

"My boy, I have no idea." He said and then he walked out of the kitchen to floo back to Hogwarts.

Sirius looked at Remus, who just went back to drinking his tea and said, "I don't want to know."

On Sunday when the prank ended and all the professors returned to normal they went to bed hoping that the worst was over, silly professors they were just getting started.

The next morning when they went down to breakfast they realized what was next, they had to sing everything.

Dumbledore realized it first, "Good morning, good morning, good morning sunshine." He sang to professor McGonagall.

That was the beginning of the week for the singing teachers, and students (everyone except for Umbridge she was croaking.) The teachers tried so hard to not song but at the most unexpected times they would start to.

These spontaneous musicals made the classes more interesting, and also more complicated. There were classes that had to be canceled because of the fact that they couldn't understand the teachers.

The funniest moment that they gave a memory of it to Regulus and Apollo. It was during lunch and all the teachers suddenly stood up and gave a rendition of the wizard of Oz. It was Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Pomfrey, Flitwick, and Trelawney.

As soon as it was finished and they had bowed the whole hall erupted in applause. The professors had no idea that they had done this so they were very confused about why the students were applauding them.

Later when they showed the memory to Regulus and Apollo, they wouldn't stop laughing.

"I love how Sev portrayed the tin man." Reggie said laughing at his old friend.

After the singing prank was the gender swap prank, this was for the benefit of the Trapper since the night before it started was the full moon which was when they went on the hunt. That was also the night that Peter Pettigrew was captured.

He was brought to the ministry dressed as a flamingo dancer (no I really mean he was dressed as a flamingo.) He was also more than willing to tell the aurors what he had done, and Sirius was cleared the next day.

"Sirius did you see this?" Remus asked as Sirius walked into the kitchen.

"No what country am I in now?" He asked making a cup of coffee.

"He was caught?" Remus said reading the article.

"Who?" He asked sitting down.

"Peter, Sirius you're free." He said showing him the article.

"What?" He then took the article and read it, there was a moment where he didn't move at all instead he just sat there staring at it. "Is this real Moony?"

"It is Padfoot, you're free." Remus said smiling, at the grin spreading across Sirius' face.

That morning at Hogwarts, Harriet walked into the Hall and sat down next to Rose. She then stopped and looked down at herself and at Rose, "so this is there next prank, gender swap."

"It would appear so." Rose said as she took a bit of toast.

"Okay." When all the students had finally started trickling in the mail came and with it a howler for Harriet.

When it opened it was Sirius, "I'm free Pup I am finally free!"

As soon as it was finished the hall erupted in cheers and applause from the Island students, the Trappers stood up and took a bow. Then the teachers walked in.

"What is all the racket about?" Marvin (Minerva) asked going to sit down not acknowledging the prank. Then he picked up the paper and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

When Alberta (Albus) sat down next to him and read the newspaper hers to disappeared, "well this certainly is cause for celebration she said."

When Severna walked in though everyone stopped and stared, her long hair was wavy and glossy black, her nose was smaller and her eyes sparkled like polished stone. "What?" She asked her voice smooth at everyone staring.

Darcy (Draco) just shook her head and turned to Rose giving her a what can you do look. It was an interesting week, and it was a good release for Rose and the Trappers who did not have any time to be their alter egos or themselves. It was also a learning experience for the students and the teachers to become the opposite sex.

It was at the end of this week that letters were dropped down upon the student body it read.

This Halloween

Join us for a masquerade ball

In the Great Hall

This is only for second years and up.

Kindly tell us if you are bringing an outside plus one.

That night Rose was swarmed with students asking for her to make them dresses. The Architects were gathered, students were measured, and designs were created. Rose was the one in charge while Seamus and Blaise were in charge of masks. They enlisted Ginny, Pansy, and the Patil twins to help with charming the masks.

That night they brought the newspaper down to Regulus for him to read. When he was done he walked over to the Trappers and gave them a hug, Harry also joined in.

"Thank you so much for freeing my brother." Reggie said with tears.

"It was the right thing to do." Carol said.

"Just because it was the right thing doesn't mean, it was easy." Harry said brushing his tears away.

"No, but let me tell you it was fun." Denise said winking at Harry. This caused a round of laughter to go out among the Islanders.

This time Severna was sent to Grimmauld place, where Sirius was laying low still in case it was a trick.

Remus comes walking into the living room where she had walked into. "Umm who are you."

"Severus Snape." She said sitting down in a chair.

"Uhuh, is this like when Albus came and he was eleven.

"Unfortunately." She said brushing the hair away from her face.

"Who is doing this?" Remus asked sitting down.

"We have no idea, but I am sure they are having a laugh, since we can't undo the spells. The good thing is that they seem to be only lasting a week."

"That's good." Remus said drinking his tea.

"Where is the mutt."

"Hmm, oh Sirius. He collapsed from relief a few days ago and has been asleep ever since. We agreed that we would wait until Halloween before he leaves just in case."

Severna stood up, "Well if you will excuse me I am heading back."

"Alright have a good trip." Remus said as she flooed away.

When that prank ended the Professors were relieved to be back to how they were born and when nothing happened at breakfast they thought it was over. But when they went to class they noticed that none of the students were paying attention to them.

It was fifth year Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins that McGonagall noticed something weird.

"Excuse me class." She said from the desk.

"Hey Ron have you seen McGonagall yet this morning." Harry asked.

"No mate but I haven't seen any of the teachers this morning." Ron said looking up from his sketchbook where he was designing Daphne's dress.

"Me neither Hermione have you seen any?" Harry asked turning back towards Hermione, who was reading a defense book Victor had found and sent her.

"Hmm no I didn't even see any at breakfast." She said not looking up.

"I am right here, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger." But when she tried to touch Harry's shoulder she passed right through him.

Harry shivered, "Did you to feel that?"

They shook their heads, so Harry just shrugged.

Professor McGonagall was getting pale, so she swept out of the room and towards Dumbledore's office. On the way she had to stop when a student would walk right through her like she wasn't there. When she got to the office she saw that Snape was already there along with the other two heads of houses and a few other teachers.

"Albus I believe we have a problem my students did not see me, and I was walked through three times on the way here." She said sitting down and holding her head.

"The same happened in my class, it was like I was a ghost." Sprout said from where she was standing.

"Well then I do believe that is our answer." Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling.

Umbridge tried to say something but it seemed that she was now stuck on silent.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Snape whispered to McGonagall.

That week there was no classes and many of the students stayed in the chamber, (mostly Rose and her crew they were very busy.)

On Monday morning when Harry walked into the Great Hall there were some very confused Professors.

"Good Morning professor." He said.

"Good morning my boy," Hagrid said.

"Hold on one second." He said and then walked back out into the hall, when he came back in he had Hermione with him. "Do something about this please."

"I got it don't worry." Then she pulled out some name tags, "alright I want everybody to say their names."

"Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid said she wrote his name on the tag. Something she didn't know is that they were spelled so that the Islanders saw something else. His tag now read Hello my Name is: Color Blind.

"Madame Pomfrey." Sprout said her tag said Hello my Name is: Madame Fix-a-lot.

"Professor Trelawney." Said Hooch, Hello my Name is: Mirror Mirror show me how to teach.

"Professor Hooch." Trelawney said, Hello my Name is: Hawkeye"Professor Umbridge." Said Dumbledore Hermione cringed, Hello my Name is: Notice me Senpai Fudge.

"Professor McGonagall." Said Snape Harry tried not to laugh, Hello my Name is: Professor McKitty.

"Professor Snape." Said McGonagall Harry did laugh now, Hello my Name is: I am a vampire fear me, *blah blah blah*.

"Hagrid." Said Flitwick, Hello my Name is: How is the weather up there?

"Professor Flitwick." Said Pomfrey, Hello my Name is: How is the weather down there?

"Professor Sprout." Said Umbridge, Hello my Name is: jolly green normal sized person.

"There now we can tell who is who." She said give Sprout her name tag, and trying not to laugh.

Harry on the other hand was failing and had taken to leaning on Ron who had come in. Other students were trying not to laugh knowing that the teachers couldn't read the tags.

It was a confusing week for everyone, and traumatizing for some. Not to soon the week ended and it was only a few days till Halloween. Everyone was down in the chamber and Rose was finishing up some stitching on Fiona's dress when Draco walked in.

"Hey Rose can I ask you a question?"

She put down the needle she was using and turned towards him. "Sure what's up Dray?"

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"I already thought we were going together since we are engaged and everything." She said smiling at him.

"I just wanted to ask, do you know who everyone else is going with." He asked sitting down next to her.

"Hermione is going with Victor, Fiona is going with Apollo, she chose to go as a female, Ginny is going with Dean, Harry is going with Charlie, Blaise is going with Hannah, Luna is going with Neville, Michael is going with Daphne, George is going with Angelina, Katie is going with Lee, there is a whole bunch more people." She said shrugging.

"Wow you sure know a lot." Draco said shocked.

Rose shrugged again, "I have to make dresses and vests, oh before I forget here is your vest and mask. Don't look till you have to, okay?" She said handing him a box.

"So I guess it is a traditional tux?" Draco asked curious.

"Yep, now leave me so I can finish." Rose said picking up the needle to finish the embroidery.

Draco chuckled and kissed her forehead, "alright honey I will bring you some food later."

"Mmkay." She said already into her work.

He just chuckled again and left her workshop. A few days later everyone was nervously getting ready for the ball. It was nine that night and the boys were waiting for their dates. Ginny came out first, she was wearing a peach colored strapless dress, it was a solid until the skirt that had a shear golden outer layer, her mask was a golden mountain lion to match her animagus form. Her hair was pinned up in the back in a braid.

"You look beautiful." Dean said giving her a quick kiss.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She said kissing him back.

They waited for everyone else, Hermione was the next one down. Her dress was a deep purple off the shoulder long sleeve. The skirt was a combination of darks and light purple with swirls that showed up when she moved. Her hair was down and curled, and her mask was a metallic purple panther to match Victor's tiger mask.

"Stunning as ever." He said smiling as she twirled.

"Why thank you." She said smiling back.

Fiona came next in her white and gold one strap dress. There were gold and white suns embroidering the hem that seemed to sparkle and glow in the light, befitting the wife of the sun she was glowing her hair was braided over one shoulder leaving few pieces out and curled. Her gold and white fox mask was in her hand as she walked over to Apollo and curtsied.

"My God." She said smiling.

"My love." He said bowing back.

Fiona smiled at him and turned to the others, "come on Rose only wants Draco here when she comes down."

"Alright but why?" Charlie asked confused.

Harry just patted his arm, "come on honey, she can tell us later."

"Yes dear." He said being dragged out as he put his mask on.

Draco waited w few minutes after they left before he heard her come down, when he did his breath was taken away. Her dress was a short sleeved black, to match his black vest that shifted to green to blue to red in the light. It was long and the skirt was pleated, while the front of the bodice was laced up in blue, red, and green ribbon that brought her eyes out. Half her hair was pinned up in the back of her head in curls while the rest was loose and curly. Her mask was a solid black with red, green, and blue inlays.

"Wow." He said as he followed her down the stairs.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Uhuh, but where did you get the material, I have never seen one that shifted those colors." He asked looking at the dress.

"Dite gave it to me, she said it was the perfect mix of both of our house." She answered twirling to show off the shifting color.

"It's perfect, shall we my Gryffindor Queen." He asked bowing and holding a hand out.

She curtsied back, "I believe we shall my Slytherin King."

That night all the houses danced away and the teachers had no idea. They didn't know that a Hufflepuff in an orange dress was dancing with a Slytherin, they didn't know that the ice queen in her deep blue dress was dancing with a Ravenclaw. They didn't know that a god was dancing with his goddess, or that a pure Gryffindor was dancing with a pure Slytherin.

The next morning everyone got to the hall early because they knew what was going to happen. When all the teachers sat down and started eating, the students threw discrete looks at them. Halfway through the meal there was a large poof and where the teachers sat there was a collection of animals.

Dumbledore was now an old goat, McGonagall was a lioness, Flitwick was a bald eagle, and professor Sprout was a grizzly bear. All of a sudden a wolverine comes waddling into the great hall that was Madame Pomfrey. Umbridge was a bullfrog, Trelawney was a fruit bat, and Hooch was a hummingbird. There was a roar from the other end of the table and in Hagrid's place now sat a Hungarian horntail, next to him was Snape who was now a pretty white unicorn, with a golden mane.

 **At Grimmauld Place**

Remus walked into the kitchen expecting to have a normal breakfast, however when he walked into the kitchen he saw something unexpected.

There was a black griffin drinking tea from a bowl, a raccoon reading the newspaper, and a black bear cooking breakfast.

So he did the logical thing, he got himself a cup of tea, sat down at the table and said, "could you pass me the paper when you are done Arthur."

 **At the Longbottom estate**

Augusta was sitting down for breakfast when something strange happened, she suddenly turned into spectacled bear. So she finished her breakfast, and went to go do some work in her study.

 **At the Malfoy estate**

Narcissa was sitting down to have breakfast with her husband, when there was a poof

When the smoke had cleared in her husband's place was a white peacock. "Well that certainly is fitting." She said.

He just warbled at her, so she smiled and said, "Yes I do believe that it fits you perfectly."

 **Back at the estates and Grimmauld place**

In front of the animals and Remus a slip of paper appeared it said:

 **Prepare to go POOF!**

 **In**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **POOF!**

There was a poof in the great hall and a peacock, a griffin, a black bear, a raccoon, a confused werewolf, a confused wife, an ostrich, a hellhound (the kind from Percy Jackson), a vulture, and a spectacled bear appeared.

Another note came down and Narcissa caught it, it said:

 **Prepare to go POOF again!**

 **IN**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **POOF AGAIN!**

This time when the smoke cleared everyone was back to normal, except for a few extra appendages. Also the student body from year two and up was gone.

The hellhound had turned into Kinsley, the wolf had become Tonks, the Vulture had become Moody, and the Ostrich was Fudge.

Who turned around and saw Sirius, who now had big black wings and yelled, "Murderer!"

They face palmed at this until Narcissa said, "He was cleared, remember?"

"Oh yeah." He said his face turning red.

"What I am concerned about is where most of our students disappeared too." McGonagall said her tail twitching in annoyance.

Just then another piece of paper floated down from the ceiling with the Marauders Map attached to it. Sirius grabbed the map and paper and read it aloud.

 **We welcome you to our game of Hunt.**

 **There will be riddles for you to guess**

 **And puzzles for you to solve**

 **That will lead you to a person or place.**

 **If you solve them all then you will get a prize.**

 **Do you want to play?**

 **Yes or No**

Sirius looked at the teachers, and saw them nod so he pulled out his wand and tapped the yes. They looked and saw a puzzle appear on the page.

"Alright Madame Hooch, and Trelawney I want you to stay with the first years." Dumbledore announced. "The rest of you come with me since we don't know what we will encounter."

At that they exited the Great Hall and stopped outside to read the clue:

 **NIGHTSHADE**

 **ELM**

 **VIOLA**

 **I** _R_ **IS**

 **LILAC**

 **LOTUS**

 **EVERGREEN**

That was the entire clue they thought about it for minute before Sprout spoke up.

"Well I can tell you that those are all plants, so maybe the greenhouse." She said looking at the paper.

"Maybe not, maybe it isn't a place but a name, and the idea of the plants themselves are a clue." Remus said looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked confused.

"Well what if it is a student who really likes plants." He said then he grabbed the paper and circled the first letters. "Look N.E.V.I.L.L.E, Neville, the riddle is talking about him. Sirius look on the map and find him."

Sirius pulled out the Map, until Severus stopped him , "I know that parchment but the last time I tried to get in it insulted me."

Sirius smirked and said, "That's because you didn't have the passcode, I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As soon as he said that ink spread out across the parchment and the familiar words showed up.

Everyone looked on in awe at the map, Sirius opened it up and saw that Neville was near the courtyard.

"That is a brilliant map, can it track anyone?" McGonagall asked.

"Yep and it can see through any spell, potion, or invisibility cloak, but it can't seem to find the other students. They must be somewhere that we never got to, therefore never added onto the map." Sirius said frowning.

"We can deal with that later but first let's go talk to my grandson." Augusta said sweeping out and towards the courtyard.

When the party got there they saw Neville waiting for them.

"That didn't take you very long." He said taking in their appearances, "here they said to give this to you." He said handing them a blank piece of paper.

"Who are they?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle in his eye.

"Nope, not saying and I never asked. Just write on the parchment with your wand the last answer and the new clue will appear. Good luck, you will need it." He said walking down the hall and disappearing around the corner.

"Alright, that was weird." Sirius said pulling out his wand and writing Neville on the paper. The new clue read.

 **A PLACE WH** _E_ **RE ADVENTURES CAN START AND END**

 **A PLACE WHERE THE DEAD CAN CONVERSE WITH THE LIVING**

 **A PLACE WHERE SILENCE MEANS LEARNING CAN HAPPEN**

 **A PLACE WHERE ANIMALS, SPELLS, AND PLANTS RESIDE**

 **WHERE AM I?**

"See now this a place." Remus said looking at the clue.

"That sounds like the library." Flitwick said.

"Why do you think that?" Sprout asked looking at her fellow teacher.

"Because the first line sounds like when you read adventure books and they take you away. The second line is about authors who aren't around imparting their wisdom, the third line is about how you know when people are reading is because it is silent. Finally the fourth line is about the types of books that are there." He said finishing his explanation.

"Sounds good to me, let's head to the Library." Hagrid said as he took off walking.

When they got there they were quiet as not to disturb the Librarian. Sitting in a chair at the table was Hermione, McGonagall approached her.

"Hello Miss. Granger." McGonagall said walking over.

Hermione looked up and smiled at them, "Hello, I am guessing you would like the next clue?"

"That we would Miss. Granger." McGonagall said.

Hermione handed over an empty parchment, "I am guessing Neville told you how to get the clue."

"That he did." McGonagall said taking the paper.

"Alright then Good luck, and see you later." She said standing up and walking behind a bookshelf and disappearing.

McGonagall walked back out to the waiting party and wrote Library on the paper, the clue read.

 **KUU, LUNE, MOND, HOLD, IIEUAD,** _G_ **EALACH**

"Are those a different language, if so what do mean?" Tonks asked looking at the clue.

"They all are different versions of moon." Dumbledore said.

"Moon, moon, moon that's it this is a person's name. Are there any students whose name means moon?" Sirius asked pulling the map out.

"I have a student in my house whose name is Luna." Flitwick said.

Sirius looked at the map and there was Luna Lovegood sitting in the astronomy tower, they headed there.

When they got there Luna was sitting at the edge with her feet dangling over it.

"Hello Professors and guests." She said without turning around.

"Hello Miss. Lovegood." Flitwick said walking over to her.

"Good job on getting this far." She said handing the paper over.

"Thank you." He said taking the paper, but not moving.

"Oh don't worry about me I have some friends watching out for me." She said looking in a corner and smiling.

They looked where she was but didn't see anything.

"I would suggest hurrying it is rude to keep people waiting." She said looking at the group and making a shooing motion.

So they turned and walked out of the tower leaving the strange girl, not seeing Neville and Hermione appear from the corner.

Flitwick wrote Luna out on the paper, the next riddle read:

 **Drawn Ro** _u_ **nd Area Constellation Order**

"Those are just a bunch of words." McGonagall said looking at the words.

"I am going to have to agree." Flitwick said frowning slightly.

"Well from what we know, I believe it is talking about a person.

"Of course it is, that is a name already." Hagrid said.

Dumbledore looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well the other riddles were all capitalized, in this one only the first letter of each are." Hagrid said pointing to each.

Snape read it and then turned to Sirius, "Is Draco Malfoy on the map?"

"Hold on a second," He said pulling the map out again, "Yes he is at the Quidditch pitch."

The group took Luna's warning seriously and hurried to the pitch. Draco was sitting on the bleachers tossing a snitch up and down.

When he heard them calling he looked over and smirked, "In a rush are we?"

"Never mind that do you have the paper?" Snape asked glaring at his godson.

"I do but first tell me who solved the puzzle." He said smirking at the group.

"I did, why." Hagrid said confused.

"Ha, Blaise owes me ten galleons." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Lucius said confused about why his son would think Hagrid would figure it out.

"Well I bet Blaise that Hagrid would figure it out, he said Professor Flitwick would. I thought Hagrid would because he doesn't overthink things. For instance someone like Hermione would look at it and try to figure out the meaning of the words, while someone like Ron would just notice the difference." He just shrugged and jumped down. "Sometimes you need to not overthink things and just see what is in front of your face, that is what people seem to miss the most." Then he walked into Hogwarts and disappeared.

"Something is going on here, and the professors seem to be oblivious to it." Remus said looking over at the paper in Lucius' hand.

"Yeah, but then again I think something has been going on since they got back from the island." Sirius said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked watching Lucius trace Draco on the paper.

"I mean none of the kids seem worried about Voldemort, death eaters are just turning up tied up at the ministry, along with the pranks, and this whole animal thing." He said gesturing to his wings, "I think that we have missed a huge thing."

"You two the next clue appeared." Augusta said calling to them.

 **HERE IS WHERE WE CE** _L_ **EBRATE**

 **HERE IS WHERE WE CRY**

 **HERE IS WHERE THE NEWS COMES IN**

 **HERE IS WHERE WE GET DIVIDED**

 **WHERE AM I?**

"I do believe it is speaking of the Great Hall." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I believe you are right." McGonagall said.

When they got there and pushed the door open, the only person there was Ron sitting in the Headmasters chair.

"Ronald, what are you doing in the headmaster's chair." Molly said speaking up, and placing her hands on her hip.

"Trying to see the appeal of sitting here, but I don't see one, say Sir does it get lonely sitting here?" He asked coming around to the front.

"Sometimes, and can I ask how many of these we have left?" He asked his blue eyes twinkling.

"Three technically, but then again I wasn't the one who wrote them." Ron said smiling as he handed the paper to his Mom.

"Who did then?" McGonagall asked.

"Nope, can't tell you that, but I can say two things. One the next riddle might not be hard to some answer wise, but it is something that needs to be gotten over. The second thing is that the second to last one will tell you." Ron walked out letting the group ponder his words.

Molly wrote Great Hall and the next riddle appeared:

 **I AM WHERE FO** _U_ **R HAVE GATHERED**

 **I AM WHERE THREE HAVE FOUGHT**

 **I AM WHERE TWO ALMOST DIED**

 **I AM WHERE ONE WAS KEPT**

 **WHERE AM I?**

"The shrieking shack." Sirius said almost immediately.

"Why would you say that, that place is considered haunted." Augusta said.

"No it isn't, that was where I was kept during my years at Hogwarts hence the fourth line. The first line talks about how James, Peter, Sirius and I would gather there on the full moons. The three who fought were Sirius, Peter, and two years ago. Where the two almost died, well that is a story for another time." He said looking over at Umbridge and Fudge.

"I believe you are right on both accounts, so shall we be off to see who is waiting for us." Dumbledore said walking out of the hall.

As he had predicted there was a person waiting for them, it was Harry.

"Hey Pup." Sirius said hugging Harry.

"Hello Sirius, are you having fun?" He asked laughing at their slightly ragged looks.

"Not really, we have been running all over the castle." He said pouting.

Harry laughed again, "well don't worry you only have one more place to go, and it will be worth it."

Then he handed them the paper.

"The last place, Ron said there were two more." Arthur said confused.

"Well I guess that is true, but the last one you don't have to go anywhere." Harry explained.

"Alright, then we better solve this." Remus said taking his wand out.

"You do that I am going to head back to the castle." Harry said walking towards the castle.

But they didn't hear him entranced by the words appearing on the paper.

 **TRICKS AND TREAT** _S_

 **PRANKS AND PRIZES**

 **MISCHEIF AND MORE**

 **TROUBLE AND TREASURE**

 **PARTIES AND PLENTY**

 **MAYHEM AND MORE**

 **WHO ARE WE?**

"I should have known." McGonagall said face palming.

"What do you mean?" Kingsley asked confused (there are a lot of people confused about the whole thing.)

"Sirius pull out that map of yours and find the Weasley twins." As soon as she said that realization hit a lot of people.

"They are in moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Sirius said putting the map away.

"Of course they are let's go see why they did this." Molly said starting back towards the castle.

When they got to the bathroom there was Fred and George waiting for them twin smirks on their faces.

"Welcome and congrats." They said together.

"Why did you do this?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, no you didn't figure," Fred started.

"out the last riddle." And George finished.

"Do we get another piece of paper?" Tonks asked raising an eyebrow.

"You,"

"don't,"

"need,"

"it."

"Little Draco,"

"told you,"

"earlier not to."

"overthink things."

They took all the riddles out and looked at them, that's when they noticed that in each riddle, one letter was written differently.

Sirius read the word aloud, "Regulus."

Then as soon as he said it the floor opened up and they fell down, into the chamber of secrets. When they hit the ground they passed out from the impact.

"Siri."

Sirius twitched.

"Hey Siri."

Sirius twitched again.

"Hey Siri wake up!"

Sirius jerked upright into someone poking him with a stick.

"Good you're awake, now can you help me wake up the others." Reggie said standing up and pointing to the unconscious Weasley's, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Malfoy', Professors, Moody, and Amelia Bones (she went POOF there earlier).

"Reggie am I dead?" He asked looking up at his (formerly) dead brother.

"Hold on, I know how to test this." Then he took the stick and smacked him repeatedly on the head. "Did that hurt?"

"Yes!" He said rubbing his head.

"Great then congratulations you are not dead, now can you enervate these people awake." Reggie said pointing at them with his stick.

Sirius just nodded and enervated the people awake.

Severus was the first person to react to the person watching them impatiently. "Regulus is that you?"

"Yes it is I Regulus Black, whoever doesn't believe me I am sure that a few smacks upside the head will prove it." He said waving his stick around a few people backed up thinking it was a wand, he noticed that and smirked, "oh would you chill out it is just an ordinary stick I picked up."

"But how are you here?" Narcissa asked looking at her cousin.

He smirked again and said, "Magic."

A bunch of people facepalmed at that.

"Really Reg." Sirius said chuckling.

Reggie smiled at Sirius, "no, but we just needed to be here."

"We?" Amelia asked.

"We." Reggie said walking through a door that lead to the NDDP part of the hospital wing.

When they walked through the door there were sobs heard. Laying in the beds was the Prewett twins, the Bones, Marlene McKinnon, Pandora Lovegood, and the Longbottoms, along with many others.

Sirius spotted the familiar unruly head of black hair and walked over to see James and Lily Potter. "James?" He said quietly.

"We think that they are waiting for certain people." Reggie said walking up behind Sirius.

"What should I do then?" Sirius asked his eyes not leaving his friend.

"I don't know trying waking him up like you would normally." He sad shrugging.

All of a sudden a familiar twinkle appeared in Sirius' eye before he raised his wand, and shouted, "Hey James it is time to wake up!" and he shot a stream of freezing cold water at him shocking him awake.

"Padfoot!" James yelled jumping up and shaking himself off, "what the hell was that for."

"Keep it down some of us are trying to sleep." A voice yelled from across the room.

"I cannot believe that worked." Reggie said looking around at the people waking up.

James then squinted at Sirius, he took his glasses off and wiped them off. He put them back on and squinted at them again then he said, "Hey Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you get so old?"

 **Oh my God that was long, that has got to be one of the longest things I have written. But yeah that is the end of that chapter, the next one will be up as soon as I can write it. I was planning on making it longer but I figured that was a good place for it to end. Review and tell me what you think, or what you're favorite part was, or who you want them to meet first.**

 **This is Luminoslight1313 sighing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and welcome back, I would like to thank the people who commented, followed, or favorite my last chapter. Like last time let me know what you're favorite part was, I like knowing.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter 9 He said what now, no, no that was five minutes ago

Sirius looked very offended by what James had said, until he heard Reggie start laughing behind him.

"He called you old." Reggie said between laughs.

"He is." James said looking over Sirius until he saw Remus, "Moony you're old too." He said surprised.

This reaction brought another round of laughter from Reggie. Through the crowd Frank and Alice, Fabian and Gideon approached.

"Yeah seriously," Fabian started.

"Why are you," Gideon said.

"All old." They both finished before they were rushed by Molly.

That started a round of hugging, while Regulus stood there smiling.

"Hello Reg."

"Hello Sev, how have you been?" He asked turning around to face his old friend.

"I do believe that I should be asking you that?" He said raising an eyebrow in question.

Reggie shrugged then said, "I have been dreadfully bored there are only so many death eaters you can catch before there aren't anymore horrible ones." He finished pouting.

"Wait that was you?" Tonks asked surprised.

Everyone who knew what she was talking about turned to face him.

He smirked then shrugged and said, "I was bored down here, so a friend of mine and I went and caught them."

"Okay then." Sirius turning back to James and Lilly he would deal with his brother later, when he knows what to say.

"So Siri tell us about Harry growing up." James asked grinning.

"Uh, well here is the thing." Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck.

He went to answer when a timer went off. Regulus pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time.

"Well it seems that it is time to leave, I would suggest bending your knees." Was the only warning they got before the floor glowed like a portkey and they were transported to Marauder Court Island.

Everyone landed on their feet except Dumbledore who face planted again. Reggie pulled put his map and turned towards the group, who consisted of the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Aurors, the Bones, the Prewetts, the Professors, the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Marlene McKinnon (who looked like she wanted so badly to ask Sirius something), and the Malfoy, along with Fudge and Umbridge.

"Well then, it looks like everyone made it. Hi my name is Regulus Black and I will be your tour guide."

The group just stared at him, a few even looked suspicious.

"Geez tough crowd." He said looking down at the map and saying, "I solemnly swear I am seeking to find."

As soon as he said that Sirius, Remus, and James came up behind him and looked down, but all they saw were the words:

 **Mischief, Trouble, Chaos**

 **Pounce and Trap**

 **Welcome you to**

 **The Marauders Court Map**

"Why can't we see what the Island looks like?" Sirius asked looking down.

Reggie smiled softly seeing that his brother was talking to him, "because you have to be keyed in by a Captain. I am not a Captain which means that I can't key you in."

"Okay, where are we then my boy?" Dumbledore asked coming up behind them.

"Not too far from where the Gardener Captain is located." He finished as a ding sounded.

He pulled out a mirror there wasn't a name just a word Mum. Reggie smiled and answered.

"Hello Mum." He paused listening and nodding.

"Yeah everyone who was there is fine, and awake." He paused again and smiled, "yes even them, we are near the Greenhouses." He turned and looked down at the map, "yep , yep, alright we will meet you there."

Then he smile again and said so quietly that only those with canine hearing heard, "I love you too."

Then he hung up and turned back to the group, "we are going to head towards the greenhouses, where Neville is waiting, and my Mum will meet us there."

"Nevile, my Neville?" Alice asked looking excited and worried.

"I don't know any other Neville, so yeah." He said starting off in the direction of the greenhouses. Though on the way Umbridge had managed to set off no less six traps.

One turned her hair orange, another made her clothes fluorescent green, another made her speak backwards. She stepped in one that made warts appear, and one that made her smell like a swamp.

After that one McGonagall turned to Snape and said, "These traps seem an awful lot like pranks."

"I think that you are right, and that makes me wonder who set them."

When he said they weren't too far away he wasn't kidding, as soon as they got out of the woods they saw the collection of greenhouses.

Sprout started walking towards one that was dark, when she was stopped by Reggie.

"I wouldn't do that, some of the plants in there are more dangerous then some animals I have met. There are also some that could kill you before you even knew it was there" he said grabbing her hand and pulling it back from the door handle.

"Which is exactly what I told him when he tried to enter it." Neville said walking out from one that looked like it was on fire.

He stopped though when he saw his Mom and Dad standing with his Grandmother.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." Was all he had to say before he was engulfed by the two people that he wanted to hug the most.

Reggie just stood back and smiled at the happy reunion that was taking place. After a few minutes they separated.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you, and I am sure that all of you have questions. However I fear for some of you I am not the right person to answer them." Neville said addressing the group and looking over at Reggie to see him nodding. "But for right now I am going to bring you back to my crew's living room where we can wait for his Captain." He said gesturing to Reggie, who was trying to look everywhere but at the group, Neville frowned at that. Then shook his head knowing that Harry would handle it, he sighed knowing what was going through Reggie's mind.

Then he walked over to a greenhouse and turned a dial till it read common room. He opened the door and motioned for the group to walk through it. When all of them were through he walked through and shut the door, watching them talk in the summer green walls, and dark brown (so the dirt wasn't noticeable) furniture. The brick red fire place was off, and there were plants strewn around the room.

Professor Sprout walked over to one that was on the table that looked like it was on fire, "What kind of plant is this it looks like it is on fire?" She asked going to touch it.

"That is a flame fern, and it is made out of fire, the Seekers found it growing on an island where all the plants were like that." Astoria said walking in and placing a coral type plant on the table. "Also Neville weren't you supposed to be in a meeting."

Neville shrugged, "It was just a scheduling meeting Fleur said she would fill me in later."

"That's right Mum mentioned having to drag Dad to that." Reggie said from where he was laying on the couch.

Neville shook his head, "I really don't get why you call them that."

"Because they act like a Mum and Dad." Then he thought about it for a minute, "or you know what I have been told parents are like, I mean seriously everyone thought they were dating before they actually were."

The group watched the interaction trying to figure out who they were talking about, while Sirius winced at the reminder of their parents.

"Whatever, and for the record they were dating." He said turning to a tree like plant that had gold, copper, and bronze leaves. Though a few of the leaves were all three and they were floating on the branch. Those were the ones he cut with silver scissors, and placed in silver bottomed and lidded jars, one in each jar.

"What kind of plant is that?" Lily asked curiously at the floating leaf.

Neville turned to Reggie who motioned to go on.

"This is a very special plant Mrs. Potter." Neville said smirking slightly while Astoria stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Lilly dear, call me Lilly, and what makes these so special?" Now everyone was curious.

"These plants called Metallic Lupus, are part of a very complicated and important ritual that cures Lycanthropy." He said smiling at the shocked expressions, while Remus actually fainted.

That was when Harry walked in, he saw the shocked expressions and the collapsed Remus.

"Mom!" Reggie yelled tackling Harry.

"Alright what did you do to them, I specifically told you not to give them heart attacks." Harry said sighing and looking at the frozen group.

It was another five minutes before anyone reacted, though Dumbledore was the first one. He looked up and saw Harry, Neville, and Reggie sitting at the table and drinking tea.

"Harry, my boy when did you get here?" Saying his name snapped everyone out of it.

"About five minutes ago, does someone want to enervate Professor Lupin." He asked looking down at the book he was reading on cartography.

Dumbledore cast enervate on Remus as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Neville did you really just say that, that plant cured Lycanthropy?" Remus asked while everyone stood there looking at the Gardener.

"Of course not." They all looked disappointed, "I said it five minutes ago." They all looked shocked again, "besides it's not just the plant there is also a ritual that has to be performed, along with a potion that needs to be taken." He said.

"But how does it work, Mr. Longbottom." Lucius asked curious.

Neville walked over grabbed one of the jars with a leaf in it. "Well this leaf is grown on an Island where it is only ever night there, and there is only ever a full moon. Therefore throughout the years the plant will absorb the energies and use it as energy for the leaves. This energy pacifies the wolf side of a werewolf, which is why the island was a hotspot for werewolves, since they knew about the effects. The Seekers saw this and brought it back to us, the Gardeners to study. During that time a few Healers were traveling with some Curse breakers and they learned of a ritual that merged two people, beings or objects, while allowing one to still be in control. When they mentioned this we wondered what would happen if we mixed the effects of the leaf with this ritual. A lot of research was put in by the Research crew to get this to work, we tried it but it didn't work." Neville said putting the jar down.

"That must have been the potion came in, correct?" Snape asked.

"Yep, you see the wolf side was too large and it didn't merge correctly, and the longer a person was a werewolf the larger the wolf side. So we adjusted the ritual slightly, and then Harry came up with an idea. He went to the Trappers who had created this potion that changed a person's DNA so that a person could biologically become part animal, with some minor side effects." He said gesturing to Harry and Reggie's wings along with black and white ears and tail. "The potion works kind of like a polyjuice potion by adding some of the DNA of the animal or person. So we added the human DNA of the werewolf which allowed for the human to overcome the wolf side merging the two and making the person part wolf, instead of being a werewolf. However this is a very complicated process and is very painful on the werewolf's behalf and exhausting on everyone else. This ritual takes between four and eight hours, has to be done on the night of a new moon, it takes two Healers, and two Curse breakers to hold the spell until it is done. There also has to be a Trapper, since they are the only ones who know how to make the potion, since the potion has to be administered continuously at a steady pace throughout the whole process. But so far we have had a one hundred percent success rate." He finished proudly looking at all the shocked faces.

"That is amazing." Fudge said looking at the three sitting in the room.

"What I am wondering is why you never said anything, but I am so proud." Augusta said walking over to Neville and hugging him.

After a few minutes he pulled away, "Come on I will show you the reason."

He lead them down a hallway and stopped at a door, he pulled a black key out and inserted it into the lock. Leading them into the room while Harry and Reggie waited outside, there stacked on shelf upon shelf were jars of the floating leaves, ready to help people.

"We were waiting until we had enough, so that we could get to everyone." Neville said looking over the shocked expressions again.

"When, when can you do me?" Remus asked turning to Neville.

Harry smiled softly and said, "Tomorrow night, the meeting today was to make sure that we have everything ready since yours will be longer."

"You really mean that, I will finally not have this curse." He asked smiling hopefully, Sirius looked at his Godson for confirmation.

"Of course Moony we would never joke about this, though I am going to have to warn you about a few things. One, this will be very painful and you will be in pain for the next month. Two, like everyone else whoever took the potion will have a few extra appendages, like the rest of us." He said gesturing to the group and themselves. "Finally three, you will still be part wolf, and you have to be okay with that, the wolf is a part of you and will always be a part of you. As long as you are alright with these three things then we can do the ritual." Harry finished looking at Remus.

He just nodded and walked over to give Harry and Neville a hug as tears ran down his face, "if it gives me a chance to not be a monster anymore I will take it."

"You're not a monster Remus." Reggie said shutting the door behind the group when they walked out, "I have met monster and you were never close to them."

At that they all walked back to the common room with Reggie in the back keeping an eye on Umbridge since she was eyeing the leaves. When they got there Neville and Harry walked over to the door that would lead to the hallway and stopped.

"Now there are a few things to mention, we have some strange people that stop by, and most of them do not have magic. However I am warning you now just because they do not have magic does not mean they are not weak, quite the opposite. We are going to head down to the dining hall where you can introduce yourselves to the people who might not know you." He said looking at the NDDP.

When everyone nodded they stepped out into the hall and started walking towards the great hall. As they walked down the hallway they passed by windows that showed different part of the island surrounding the mountains.

"Hey Harry, how long were you on this Island?" Sirius asked looking out at the village and port.

That question stopped the group Harry and Neville looked at each other then turned back to look at Reggie who just shrugged.

"That is a complicated question, for you we were gone for three months. But for us we were gone for fifteen years." Harry said slowly looking to see what their reactions were.

"Fifteen years, but you didn't age at all." McGonagall said looking over her students.

"No we didn't, nobody ages here, and we have met a lot of people and seen a lot of creatures that are long gone." Harry said looking over the group.

"Like who?" Flitwick asked his Ravenclaw nature showing through.

Neville smiled at that, "I am sure we can introduce you to them sometime, and I am sure there are many things and people that we can introduce you too. But first there are some people who have been dying to meet some of you."

"Alright but I am sure that we all have some questions we would like you to answer." James said stepping forward and hugging his son for the first time, Lilly came up and joined.

"Don't worry I am sure that you will have more before the night was over." Harry said laughing at the worried expressions.

It was a short walk till they came upon a door that had a carving of a pool in a glen with a girl and a horse lying next to it. When they walked in the houses were separated and eating quietly the group split up to go eat at their houses tables. It was going well till the doors slammed open and the Trappers came running in.

"Sorry we're late." Fred started.

"We landed on Olympus." George continued.

"And we had to go check in," Lee said continuing.

"With Artemis." Colin said.

"Then Zeus showed up." Dennis said going to sit down next to Reggie.

"And we had to go talk to him." Fred said sitting down on Reggie's other side.

"Then Hera and Aphrodite showed up." George said sitting next to Fred.

"They wanted to know how the dance went." Lee said sitting across from Reggie.

"So we had to tell them," Colin started sitting next to Lee across from Fred.

"All of the details of course." Lee finished looking up and seeing the shocked expressions on the guests faces.

"What?" The Trappers said together.

There was a bang from the table of Gryffindors, and the McGonagall exclaimed, "oh my god they multiplied!"

This caused a round of laughter to erupt around the Hall, when that settled down the Captains all stood up and went to the front of the room.

Bill was the first to speak, "Welcome guests, not dead people, and toads." This caused another round of laughter, he waited for them to calm down before speaking again. "We have been, as I am sure that Harry told you, been waiting for you to wake up for quite a bit of time. Now I figured that as Captains we should introduce ourselves for those who don't know. I am Bill Weasley and I am the leader of Warder/ Curse Breaker squad."

"I am Victor Krum, I am the Captain of the Defense/Research crew."

"I am Charlie Weasley, and I am the Captain of the Seekers."

"Hi Dad." The Seekers yelled.

"I am Neville Longbottom, captain of the Gardeners."

"I am Fleur Weasley, and I am the head of the Healers." There were some raised eyebrows from the guests while Mrs. Weasley just stood there gaping.

"I am Luna Lovegood, I run the Architects." Luna said looking over the crowd.

"We are Fred and George Weasley leaders of the Trappers." When they said there name there was a round of applause causing them to bow to the crowd.

The Captains waited until the applause died down before Charlie talked, "now I am sure that you are all hungry, because I am. But I must admit that there is something wrong here." Then he pulled out his wand and split the tables up so they were separated again. Then the houses split up and the crews went to sit together, which is how the Malfoy's ended up with the Weasleys.

"Well this is awkward." Blaise pointed out looking at Arthur and Lucius glare at each other.

"Yep." Theo said then he turned to Draco, "hey where is Ron?"

"Hmm, oh he said that he had to grab something from his room quick." Draco said looking up from his salad.

"Rob sits is an Architect." Molly asked confused.

"Yep he is, he also makes most of the clothes." Seamus said looking over at her and smiling proudly.

"Sorry I am late I couldn't find my ring after my shower." Rose said running in and sitting down next to Draco giving him a quick kiss before starting to eat her salad.

"It's alright but we were just talking about you." Draco said smiling gently earning him a questioning look from his mother which he nodded to. She returned the nod and started chuckling earning her a confused look from Lucius, she just waved it away.

It was a few more minutes before Mr. Weasley asked, "I thought you said Ron was coming."

"Yeah it is not like him to miss a meal." Molly said getting worried.

Meanwhile Harry and Charlie were watching the exchange happen.

"Hey pup what has you so enthralled." Sirius asked trying to get Harry's attention.

"Oh nothing just trying to see who figured it out next, it seems Narcissa already did." Harry said chuckling.

"Figured what out, what, what?" James asked his inner marauder came out and got curious.

"That the girl sitting there next to Draco is actually Ron." Harry said smirking at that Sirius and Remus almost choked on their drinks.

"Are you kidding me?" Remus asked looking at the red headed girl leaning on Draco.

"Nope, not at all, but I am sure you will meet Rose later." Charlie said chuckling at is parents confused looks.

"So Harry do you have any questions for Lilly and I?" James asked looking over his son.

Reggie started laughing at that, "does he have any questions for you, gee I don't know."

"Oh shut up Reggie, of course I do and I will ask them tonight when we split up, but right now I think that I want to enjoy being in your presence while you are awake." He said smiling at his parents, "also I am sure that you also have a lot of questions and I think it would be best if we are not in such a public place since I think that you will get loud."

After dinner ended Hermione and Victor went to the front of the room.

Hermione turned to Victor who nodded. "we have a list of who will stay with who, Professor Sprout, and the Longbottoms will go with the Gardeners. The Marauders along with Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall will go with the Seekers. The Weasleys, the Malfoys, and Professor Snape will go with the Architects, please don't kill each other. The Prewetts and Hagrid will go with the Trappers. Madame Pomphrey and Miss McKinnon will go with the Healers. The Aurors will go with the Warders, finally the Bones, Flitwick, along with Fudge and Umbridge will come with us."

As soon as Hermione finished Victor spoke up, "you can finish talking either tonight or tomorrow it is up to you, does anyone have any complaints."

"Yes why am I going with you?" Umbridge asked standing up.

"Well I could put you with the Trappers I am sure that they wouldn't object." Victor said glaring at her.

Umbridge looked over and saw a fox like grin on their faces and shook her head.

"No good then you are dismissed." Victor said as people started to file out, to go find answers or rest before having to answer them.

 **Sorry about the late update work has kept me so busy and tired, but here it is. Let me know if you want a question asked and who you would like it to be asked to and by who. The next one will be mostly that, if not tell what your favorite part was.**

 **This is Luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely people, I am so happy that so many people have liked this story so far, I know that I have enjoyed writing it. I am also sorry about the sporadic updates, I have been kept very busy. This chapter is probably going to have a more serious feel to it, because of the conversations, so warning there. I had a hard time writing this chapter since I wanted to do the conversations justice.** **Warning** **there are mentions of suicidal thoughts so please if you can't stand that just skip Sirius' part because that is where they will be, I will put a warning when it comes up.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

Chapter 10 Discussions, Stories, and Say What Now

As soon as they were dismissed the groups split up to follow the people they were designated to go with. Harry lead his group to their common room, which had honey yellow walls, and purple furniture, the windows were large, and there was a fire place that was going to combat the chill from the large windows.

When they walked in everyone stopped to take in the warm, comfortable, and open atmosphere.  
"This is really nice." Sirius said going over and flopping down onto the couch.

"I am glad you think so, since I feel that we are going to be spending a lot of time talking, tomorrow." Harry said smiling at his family and Professors.

James smiled at his son, "you are probably right."  
"How about we talk about everything tomorrow after we have rested since I feel that this talk, may take a while." Harry said walking over and giving his Mom a hug and breathing in her scent. "You both have no idea how happy I am to have you both here and awake."

"I know what you mean, and I can't wait to hear how your life has been with Siri." James said walking over and pulling Harry into a hug, not catching the splash of worry that was there one minute and gone the next.

"Yes well, if you go through that door there will be some guest rooms for you." He said pointing down a hallway.

"Alright well good night Harry." Sirius said casting one more look at Reggie before heading down the hall.

"Good night Harry." Remus said following Sirius with a worried look on his face.

Lily and James both gave Harry a hug not wanting to let go before heading down the hall followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

As soon as everyone was in their rooms and the hallway was warded and locked, the seekers collapsed onto the couch. Harry was sitting next to Charlie leaning on him, with Reggie on his left laying his head on his lap, his wing draped over himself like a blanket. Angelina was on Charlie's left while Cedric, Katie, and Alicia were sitting on the floor in front of the couch leaning up against it.

"I didn't know how hard it was going to be, seeing Siri again." Reggie said his glamour slipping away to reveal the fourteen year old he had been since the mark was removed by the pool fourteen years earlier.

"I can understand that, I had so many questions I had wanted to ask my parents but as soon as I saw them my mind went completely blank." Harry said leaning more into the grey speckled wing that was wrapping around him.

"I think that tomorrow is going to be a long day and there are going to be some questions that we might not want asked, that are going to be and those are also going to be the ones that need to be answered." Charlie said kissing Harry's head.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Cedric asked tipping his head up to look at Harry and Reggie.

"No I think this is something that we need to do ourselves." Harry said smiling softly at his crew.

"If you are sure Mum." Alicia said leaning back against Harry and resting her head on Cedric's shoulder seeing Katie do the same.

"I still don't understand why you call me that since I am the youngest." Harry said chuckling and running his hands through Reggie's hair earning him a sigh of contentment.

"Because you take care of us like a Mum, worry about us and keep us out of trouble, age doesn't matter." Katie said giggling at the look Harry was giving her.

"Same thing we tell you every time." Angelina said giggling too, and it wasn't too long before everyone was laughing.

"Alright, alright time for bed so that I won't be too tired for my suffering tomorrow." He said nudging the group on the floor.

They reluctantly stood up and headed towards their bedrooms before saying good night to each other.

Harry and Charlie walked into their room, which was a soft red with orange trimmings, with dark brown furniture, and a bed decked out in gold and honey sheets. They both changed before climbing in where Charlie just held Harry to his chest taking in his scent.

"I am probably going to get called to a Weasley family meeting tomorrow, but I can tell them I can't make it if you need me here?"

"No, you need to go explain things to them. I won't stop that since I am sure that Ron will be there instead of Rose since I have a feeling that he isn't going to tell them about her yet."

"You're probably right, but if you really need me, please don't try to be strong call me or one of the others if you really don't want to disturb my meeting." He said pulling Harry closer, and running his hands through the blue-black wings.

"Alright, so how late do you think the toad will wait before trying to break into the Gardener common room?" Harry asked smirking up at his Husband.

Charlie just scoffed, "I guarantee that the Hunt has an alarm set already."

Harry laughed, "You're probably right."

"Of course I am." Charlie said tipping his nose up before kissing his husband, "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said smiling and burrowing into Charlie closer.

 **In the Architects Common Room**

They were about to head to bed when Narcissa pulled Rose and Draco to talk to them.

"I know that Rose is actually Ron, but what I am confused about is how or why." She asked sitting down on one of the deep blue chair, in the light blue and light green room.

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch as Rose sat down next to him, "I can't tell you when I fell in love with her since I met her on the Hogwarts express, but back then I think that I thought it was hate or jealousy that she was friends with the boy-who-lived. However I finally realized our fourth year that it was something else, I know that it was not as strong as love until we got here and started working together. But I did not think that anything was going to come of it, because I thought I had ruined any chance of that happening when we first met." He took Rose's hand before continuing, "But then she saved me when a tunnel collapsed on us, but when I woke up I found out that she was stuck as a horse, and I thought this must be it she will never find out. But then six years later she got changed back and as a girl, and then I thought that I has a way to start over, and so I did."

Narcissa smiled at the love she saw in her son's eyes, before looking over at Rose.

"Mine is a little different, when I first saw him all that I could think was how beautiful he was. Then he started insulting my family, and me so I pushed all of the feelings down and tried not to feel what I was feeling, I to at the time didn't fully know what I was feeling since I thought it was just hatred. But then when we got here and Harry gave his speech about how it didn't matter what family or house we were from I thought yes I had a chance so I took the initiative and I introduced myself first and properly. Then the tunnel collapsed and I saw the stone hit Dray's head and all that went through my head was that I didn't want to lose him, and then I figured out what I felt, and that terrified me. So I changed into my horse form and unconsciously my magic locked me in that form. I knew that it was my fault I couldn't change back but I was so scared of rejection that I couldn't." At this Draco pulled her closer and kissed her head giving her a minute to collect her thoughts. "Six years later after the pool had called my Mum and Dad Luna told me that it was my turn that night. When I woke up the next morning I found that I had become a girl, and after much reassuring from Luna I had the courage to face my crew, my friends, and my family. It definitely took some time before I was comfortable with who I now was, and I couldn't have done it without my friends, family, and Crew. When I was comfortable I told Dray how I felt and he accepted me, all of me, all of who I was and am. So I can safely say that I love Draco with everything I am and was." She finished smiling lovingly up at her fiancé.

"I can see that, I think only the blind wouldn't be able too, and even then I don't know. I approve, and if Lucius says otherwise I am sure that I could persuade him especially since us Blacks have a very good way to persuade people." She said smirking and then she stopped and thought for a minute. "The only thing I am worried about is how the Dark lord will take this."

She looked over and saw them smirking, then Draco spoke up. "I can guarantee that he won't be a problem."

"Oh and why is that?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

Rose was the one who answered, "it turns out that Voldemort couldn't stand up against and angry Black, and a strange and wonderful girl who can pull anything out of her purse."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yep." They said together.

"Well then I see no problems at all, but Rose was it?" Narcissa asked looking over at the red haired beauty.

"Yes."

"When are you planning on telling your parents?"

Rose smirked a Weasley smirk, "oh don't worry I have a plan."

"Then why do I feel worried?" She asked leaning back and crossing her arms.

Draco just sighed, "It's the Weasley smirk, it causes people to feel unsettled."

"Oh, that must be it." She said looking over at Rose who just shrugged and continued smirking.

 **The next morning**

The next morning in the Dining room there was a buzz in the air that the guests couldn't seem to place. Until the doors burst open and five girls dressed head to toe in silver gear came walking in dragging a tied up and writhing Umbridge. They walked up to the minister and tossed her at him.

"Hello Minister." One of them purred she had white and black fox ears and tail, but instead of the silver diadem the others had hers was solid gold with a sun tooled into the middle. Her hair was black, white, and red braided down her back.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," The other red haired said.

"We are the Hunt," The dark skinned one continued flipping a dread lock behind her.

"And this is our Island," The older of the last two girls said.

"And you would do well to remember that." The last girl said.

"Keep your toad under watch, because we never, lose our prey." The first girl said glaring at the minister.

"Just for reference we were the ones who caught the rat that had evaded you for years." Gina said glaring along with Fiona.

"And we have no qualms of turning her into a toad permanently, and feeding her to one of the Gardeners more vicious plants." Lea said glaring down at the toad.

"Don't do that." Millie called from the Gardener table.

"Thank you." The minister said speaking up.

"Yeah it will give the plants indigestion." Anthony said laughing at the put out look from the minister.

"Alright then we will leave her on an island full of Dragons." Carol said almost laughing at the terrified look from Umbridge.

"Don't do that to the dragons, toads don't taste good." Charlie said shivering as Harry patted his back comfortingly.

"Fine how about the island with the Dinosaurs." Denise said looking over at the research crew, as Umbridge and Fudge grew paler.

"I don't know I think that might upset their balance." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Then how about the island with the Chimera's?" Fiona asked looking over at the Seekers again.

"Hmmm, I think that should be fine, it would give the hounds something to chase." Harry said looking around at the rest of the crew while they nodded.

"That is settled then." Lea said looking down at the ghost white Umbridge, "you try anything again like last night, and we will make the toad look permanent and drop you on Creature Island are we clear?"

She just became a bobble head and nodded frantically, while Fudge did the same thing behind her.  
They looked at her trying to decide if they believed her or not, when they were satisfied they nodded and turned towards the dining hall only for it to erupt in applause. However there were none that clapped louder than the guests that knew what they meant when they said that they were the ones who had caught the rat.

As the Hunt turned around walked out the door, the applause grew. When the doors closed behind them, Sirius turned towards Harry, and whispered to him.

"Is it true that they were the ones to catch Wormtail?"

Harry smiled softly at him, "yeah when they heard the story, they were mad and so they decided that they were going to catch him."

"Who are they?" He asked leaning over.

"They are the Hunt, and I am sure that they will introduce themselves to you when they are ready."

Sirius looked carefully at Harry to see if he was going to reveal anything else, but when he saw that he wasn't, he just nodded and finished eating.

After everyone had finished eating and the Trappers had returned from where they were, families split off to reunite or talk about what they might have missed. Harry and his parents along with Sirius, Remus, and Regulus headed towards Seeker Glen where they decided to have the conversation. Unfortunately (or not depending on your perspective) James wasn't looking where he was going and fell into a pool. When he came up sputtering there was two more people with him. They were both in their early to mid-seventies and were glaring at James who was smiling happily at them.

Harry leaned over to his Mom, "Should we pull them out of there,"

"No leave them be for a few minutes, they haven't seen each other for a long time." Lilly said smiling at the reunion.

"Well we are not going to get very far if we don't pull them out of the pool." Harry chuckled as his Dad hugged his Grandparents.

When they climbed out of the water James ran over and pulled Harry and Lilly over to meet his parents.

"So now we get to meet the famous Lilly Evans now Potter." Fleamont said laughing at the sputtering look.

"Yes, and this is your Grandson Harry, Harry these are your Grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter." James said pointing to each of them in turn.

"It is nice to meet you, I would say that I have heard a lot about you, but that would be a lie." Harry said shrugging and grinning.

They both laughed at that while the other three hung back, Sirius was looking like he wanted to join but was afraid to. Reggie saw the forlorn look in Sirius' eyes so he cleared his throat to get Harry's attention.

"I think that we should get going, we can explain more when we get to the glen." He said looking discretely at Sirius.

Harry got the cue, "Reggie is right and as much as I would like to sit here and listen to everything that you have to say, and believe me I would like to, you are here for a reason and I think I know what it is."

With that Harry started walking towards the glen again, brushing Sirius with his shoulder as he passed to show his support. When they got there everyone stopped and stared at the course that was positioned high in the tree tops. It was an intricate ropes course with platforms nestled throughout. On the ground there was a large table along with benches, and individual seats.

Reggie sat down next to Harry while Remus sat next to Sirius, Lilly sat down with James, and Monty and Mia took the other seat.

"Now I am sure we all know the story but for my Grandparents sake Sirius, I think that you are going to have to start there." Harry said kindly looking over at his Godfather.

"Wait Sirius, as in Sirius Black." Mia said shocked looking over at him.

Sirius scratched the back of his head, "yeah, it's me Mia."

She didn't say anything else just got up and hugged him, Monty on the other hand took in the shoulder length hair, sunken features, and dull eyes. When he was done he turned to James, silently asking what had happened to the bright, mischievous young man they all knew.

After a few minutes he gently pushed Mia away and took a breath, "What I am about to say is going to be incredibly hard for me to do so I am asking you to please not interrupt, and in the end you can ask any questions, or rant as much as you want but until then."

When everyone gave a nod in understanding he took a deep breath, and collected his thoughts.

"Well I guess it all started when Dumbledore received a prophecy, it basically stated that a child born at the end of July would be able to defeat Voldemort. There were only two families he knew of that would fit that the Longbottoms and the Potters." There was an intake of breath but no one interrupted so he continued. "However a death eater had heard the prophecy so he decided to put the two families under protection. When we heard that we decided with him to go under a fidelius charm, we were originally going to use me as the secret keeper. When I thought this over I thought that I would be too much of an obvious choice, so I suggested that we used Peter instead. It was all going well until Halloween of 1981."

When he said that line they heard his voice change till it was almost a monotone, as if he had locked all emotion away. "I went to Peter's house to check on him, but when I got there I found him gone, I immediately thought that he had been captured so I drove as fast as I could to James' place and when I got there it was destroyed. When I walked through the door the first thing I saw was James laying on the floor, and when I checked I determined that he was dead." A sob broke out at that from who, he didn't know.

 ***Warning this is where the mentions of Suicide start***

"I heard crying so I ran up the stairs to find Lily on the floor and Harry crying in the crib a bleeding scar on his head. When I went back downstairs carrying him, Hagrid was there waiting for him. I tried to fight him saying that since I was his Godfather I should take care of him, but Hagrid said that he had to be protected. Then I thought back, how could Voldemort have known about the Potter's since there was only one other person to know their location, then with that final thought reluctantly handed Harry over and gave Hagrid my bike saying I wouldn't need it anymore, and I went on the hunt. A few days later I found Peter, I really should have known something was wrong with how easy I found him. He was standing in the middle of a muggle street in the daytime. When he saw me he screamed Lily and James how could you, then he cut off his finger blew up the street and turned into a rat disappearing into the sewer. After that something in me must have finally snapped, and I laughed. That was how the Aurors found me laughing in the middle of a blown up street, holding my wand, so they arrested me. After that they immediately threw me into Azkaban, without a trial, it must be because of my last name. I was put in the maximum security section where there are dementors twenty four seven. If I believed in hell that is exactly what I believe it would be like just constantly seeing dead bodies, hearing them over and over telling me that it was my fault, that I had killed them. It was seeing and hearing my parents telling me I was a disappointment that I should die, that I should just die. And you know what after a while I started to believe them, I tried to kill myself but a guard would always save me, so after a while I gave up, and resolved to die there listening to the ghosts. It was six years in when I turned into Padfoot and I found that it helped, I stopped going insane, and started getting a little better. Then in my twelfth year there I saw a familiar rodent on the front page of a certain minister's newspaper. I asked him for it saying I had missed the crosswords, he tossed me the paper and I was right there was Wormtail sitting on a Weasley's shoulder. When I found out that he was at Hogwarts with Harry I finally had a reason to survive to live so that night I slipped out through the bars and swam to shore, though it almost killed me. In the end we found him, I convinced Harry to not kill me, but then he escaped again. I was on the run for the past two years, but even though I am out of that place, I can still feel the cold, and the hopelessness closing in on me, and I don't know if it will ever go away."

 ***End of Warning***

When he was done talking the only sound in the clearing was the muffled sobs of Lilly and Mia, until James stood up scaring Sirius, since he thought he was going to get yelled at.

"I am going to kill that Rat." He said walking over to Sirius and pulling him into a hug, "Siri I don't blame you not at all, and I want you to stop thinking that."

"Neither of us blame you, and when we bring that rat in dead or alive, we will prove it to you." Lily said joining the hug.

"We will help you son, but we need some leads first." Monty said going over and laying a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Of course we will, we have told you a million times Sirius that we think of you as a son." Mia said hugging Sirius too.

"I have a lead." Harry said from where he was hugging a distraught Reggie.

"Oh and where would that be?" James asked looking over at his son.

"An Azkaban prison cell, where he was put after he was caught and tried." Harry said smirking.

"Who caught him?" Lily asked walking over to the bench and moving them all closer together.

"Do you remember the group of girls who dragged Umbridge in this morning?" He said still smirking.

"Yes." James said sitting down with Sirius as Lilly took a seat on his other side next to Remus.

"They are called the Hunt, you see not long after we got here you all appeared, and when I explained everything to Reggie, the rest of the crew heard. They decided that when we got back we should tell everyone else, so I did. The Hunt came about after that since they decided that what happened to Sirius was unacceptable, so it became their personal mission to catch him." Harry explained.

"Then what happened this morning?" Mia asked confused.

"Well you see yesterday we explained to the group that we had found a way to cure Lycanthropy." Harry said.

"That's amazing!" Monty exclaimed looking over at Remus and seeing the wide smile.

"Yes it is but it requires a few things one of them is a rare and valuable plant, she was eyeing it yesterday. So we guessed that she was going to steal it, and we were right. The Hunt was told and so when she tried they were ready for her. Let me tell you they have been waiting to hunt her." Reggie said laughing.

Sirius looked over at Reggie before smiling, "It's good to hear you laugh again Reg."

Reggie rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "it has taken a long time I will tell you that."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked confused.

Reggie sighed, "Well then I guess it is my turn, so I am guessing you know that I died?" He asked looking over at Sirius who nodded, "well I am going to bet you don't know how I died, you see unlike what you think Voldemort didn't kill me, well not directly. You see one day during a meeting, he asked for a member to volunteer a house elf. So to appease our parents I volunteered Kreacher so he went, but while he was gone I felt that something was wrong so I called him back. When he got back he told me about this object he was forced to help hide, I did some research and determined that it was a horcrux, he had created a horcrux. So I went with Kreacher to retrieve it, Voldemort had put it in a potion that shows you your worst memories, I ordered Kreacher to make sure I drank it. After it was over the only way to quench the thirst was to drink from a lake that housed inferi I ordered Kreacher to take the locket horcrux and find a way to destroy it, I left a fake with a note making sure that he knew I was the one who made him immortal, then I was pulled under and drowned, I was eighteen." After that he started shivering as if he felt the cold of the water, he started scratching his arms as if he could feel the grip.

Harry seeing this did what he knew would work, he pulled his close so that he could feel the warmth of another human, after a minute Reggie smiled softly and continued. "When I woke up I had hope that Voldemort was gone and that everything wasn't for nothing. When Harry told me about what had happened to you Siri and how Voldemort was still around I felt the hopelessness closing in, but then he told me that you had escaped and it receded. Eventually it would climb back up and grow but then for some reason I would find myself distracted, whether it would be by Fred or George telling me a joke or telling me stories of a prank. Charlie showing up to teach me a new flying trick, or Bill and Ginny asking me to help with an artifact they found. There were also times that Rose and Luna would just show up, Rose would lay down behind me so that I could lean against her and Lune would sit next to me and hold my hand. Even when I couldn't sleep at night Harry would sit up just let me lean against him. I swear Weasley's and Potter's have to be some kind of magical creature." He said looking lovingly up at Harry.

"Reggie, I know this won't fix anything now but I am sorry about how I treated you at Hogwarts. I should never have treated you the way I did, and I am sorry." Sirius said putting his head down.

Reggie looked at Harry who nodded, then he got up and went over to hug his brother, "don't worry I forgave you a long time ago, besides I have my new family now and let me tell you they don't let me be alone."

Harry laughed and stood up and walked over to the trees and kicked it, causing the girls and Cedric to fall out. "Yeah even when you tell them to."

They all stood up quickly and looked around feigning confusion, then Cedric said, "you're right Angel this isn't the dining hall."

"See I told you Cedric it was the other direction." Angelina said nodding quickly.

"You're right would you look at that." Alicia said crossing her arms and nodding.

Then pretending she just noticed Harry Katie proclaimed, "Oh hello Harry we did not see you there, but you know what now that we are here we should stay what do you think Alicia?"

"I think it is a great idea, what do you think Angel?"

"You know what I'm not hungry anymore I think it is a great Idea, Cedric?"

"Yep, uhuh great idea thanks for inviting us Harry." He said sitting down with the others following his lead.

Harry just threw his hands up and sat back down next to Reggie, "alright since they decided to join does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah I do, if you didn't live with Sirius, who did you live with?" James asked looking over at Harry.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I thought you were going to ask that, well Dumbledore decided to protect me that I needed to go to a blood relative."

Lily turned white before whispering out, "Please tell me it wasn't Tunie, and please tell me Sev decided he was your Uncle or something."

Harry and his crew suddenly found a tree very interesting.

"Would you look at this tree Harry, this is a nice tree."

"Your right Reggie, this is a nice tree."

"Yep, it is very tree like, wouldn't you say that Katie."

"You're right that is a prime example of a tree Cedric."

Lily rubbed the bridge of her nose, "that just confirmed it."

They all turned away from the very tree tree and Harry went over and hugged his Mom, "look I won't tell you that they were the best option. I won't lie and say that they like having me around, most of my life they called me freak or boy. I didn't know how you died until I was eleven and Hagrid knocked the door down on the hut on the ocean they had taken up residence in to hide from the letters. And I know you don't want to hear that for the first eleven years I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, and I am going to have to tell you that I was treated like a houself until I was thirteen and I could threaten them with the fact that I have a godfather who was considered a mass murderer. But hear is something that you will like to hear, I don't blame you at all, and I love you both so much. I love the stories I hear from the professors about how smart you were, are Mom. I love the stories I hear from Sirius and Remus about the pranks you pulled, Dad. I love to hear how I look like you Dad, but I have your eye's Mom"

When he finished James and Lily jumped up and hugged Harry, while Lily cried onto his shoulder. As soon as they started Sirius jumped up and grabbed Reggie determined not to let him go, not that Reggie minded much as he just burrowed closer, his glamour slipping revealing his fourteen year old self.

Sirius looked at him for a minute before asking, "What is this about?"

"Hmm, oh in order to get the mark removed the Healers regressed my body to before I had it put on." He said looking up at Sirius shyly.

Sirius looked at him and then said, "Works for me now you are more cuddle size."

Harry laughed and broke apart from the hug but not moving away from his parents, "that's what Charlie and I say all the time."

"Say what is going on between you and him, I noticed that he smells a lot like you." Remus said almost smirking, however Sirius and James had no restraint and did.

Laughing again Harry said, "I hope he does since we are married."

"What, when did that happen?" Sirius asked looking shocked while Lily and James were silent.

"Hmmm, I want to say seven years ago." He said thinking then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Actually I do believe it is closer to eight now." Charlie said kissing the top of Harry's head, then he looked up saw the others looking at him, "hey everyone I am Charlie Potter-Weasley, nice to meet some of you conscious."

"It's nice to meet you officially also." James said laughing at his wit.

Lily just sighed at James before walking over and hugged Charlie, "It is nice to know that someone cares about him as much as we do."

"Trust me, I love him very much, we all do." He said gesturing to the rest of their crew.

"Yep and they make sure I know that they are like family. Speaking of family what happened with yours?" Harry asked looking suspiciously at Charlie.

Charlie smirked, "well you see Fred and George kind of showed up as females, Rose showed up as a horse, and so I decided that it would be a good idea to be a dragon."

"You didn't Char?" Harry said face palming and shaking his head.

"They stood there going, girl, girl, dragon, horse, Bill, Ginny, over and over. But then we took pity on them and switched back. We explained about Bill being married to Fleur, Mom really didn't know what to do about that, but you should have seen her reaction when I said that I was married to you. She couldn't have been happier if she wanted to be, she was going to come see you but I told her there was going to be a meeting tonight, and she held off."

Harry shot up, "Oh yeah I forgot about that, we were going to have a meeting to answer anyone else's questions before the ritual."

"We should probably head out to that." Reggie said nodding.

They headed off to the hall where everyone was going to gather. As soon as everyone was gathered the Captains got up and stepped up front.

"Now we called you here to answer any questions that you might have." Bill said stepping forward.

Dumbledore asked the first question, "We are worried about Voldemort is there anything on these islands to stop him?"

"Oh him, he is dead completely and irreversibly." Luna said as if she was delivering a good morning.

"What!" Was the reaction from the guests.

 **I am sorry that this chapter was so late I have been getting ready for college, I also really wanted to get the scene right involving their stories. Tell me what you think, or tell me what your favorite part was.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone and welcome back, since I am back in College updates are going to depend on when I have time to sit down and work on this. However I will try to keep them regular, key word try. I want to thank the people who have favorite or followed this story.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter 11 The Ritual, The Potion, and Gertrude and Sarah

"What!" Was the general reaction from the guests.

"Yeah no, Voldemort was defeated about fifteen years ago Charlie stated trying to hold back a smirk, at their faces.

Dumbledore was the first to speak up, "but how there was a prophecy?"

"Well Reggie knew about the horcrux so we used the pool to bring them here, and the one in Harry got put in a lamp." Bill started.

"Harry had one in his head!" Was the cry from Sirius.

"Then Luna pulled a basilisk fang from her purse."

"Why did she have one in her purse!" McGonagall called out.  
"And Reggie killed them all, except for Voldelamp he committed lampacide." Bill finished.

"So what you are telling us is that he is really gone?" Dumbledore asked as hope started to flicker a little bit.

"Yes that is what we are trying to tell you, are there wrack spurts in your ears?" Luna asked confused at what they weren't understanding.

Dumbledore was about to say something else when the doors flung open and the founders walked in.

"Hey everyone you would not believe what we just found." Godric proclaimed walking into the great hall. When no one said anything he looked around and saw the guests sitting there staring at him.

"You look familiar." Snape said looking at Salazar.

Godric looked panicked for a minute before he said, "my name is Gertrude and this is Sarah." He said pointing at Salazar. With that proclamation there was a resounding slapping sound from all of the people facepalming.

Harry sighed before actually introducing the group, "he is Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff."

All of the guests were speechless as they stared at the people they had grown up hearing about, Harry taking it as a sign that they were going to be silent turned toward the group. "So what are you doing here anyways I thought we were meeting you on that new island in a few days."

"That's right, you know that Island with all the dementors." Godric asked excited.

"The one I told you not to go to specifically?" Harry asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah that one."

"Alright what about it?"

"Well me and Sal went there and we found a manuscript on how to negate any long-term effects that they may have caused." Godric said pulling the manuscript out and handing it to Fleur who walked over followed by Hermione.

"That's amazing do you think it will work, Mione?"

"I think that there is a large chance that it will, of course we are going to have to look over it closer tomorrow." She said reading it over Fleur's shoulder before Fleur handed it her.

"You do that but tonight we have a werewolf to cure." He said smiling at Remus.

"So does anyone have anymore questions?" Bill asked looking over the group.

"You still didn't answer about the Prophecy." Dumbledore said.

"Oh that, yeah I guess it just didn't need to be fulfilled." Luna said chuckling at her own joke.

"How did you manage to meet the founders?" McGonagall asked looking over at the founders who had spread themselves around the room.

"Oh we were one this Island full of dragons and Charlie wondered off to find him. But instead I found Godric and Charlie fooling around with Sal staring at them. I talked to him found out he wasn't a muggle loving bigoted idiot and made friends, why?" Harry stated plainly while Sal was chuckling softly at the description of their meeting.

"So where have you been the last thousand or so years?" Lilly asked looking strangely at the chuckling Slytherin.

"Vacation." Was the unanimous answer.

"There is a lot to see since the triangle is endless. We even came across an island where people ride the dragons, it had a really weird name Bark or something. Nice people, but some of them had weird names, oh well." Godric said smiling at the shocked faces.

"Well if there aren't any more questions we need to get started on the perpetrations for the ritual." George said looking over the crowd and when there weren't any more questions he gestured to his crew to follow.

That afternoon was spent setting up the area they were going to use for the ritual. Dumbledore and Flitwick were watching the curse breakers meticulously draw out the ruins with an ash that seemed to shift between black and green.

Snape, Lilly, James, Sirius, and Remus walked up next to them and looked down at the dust.

"Mr. Weasley what type of ash is this?" Snape asked curious.

"Hmm, oh it is powder Basilisk skin mixed with a small amount of silver dust." Bill said calmly as he saw the shock spread over the guests faces.

"But how, Basilisks skin is incredibly expensive and a very rare potion ingredient." Snape said shocked.

"It's really not at least not here, there is an island nearby that has quite a large basilisk colony. So if we need some for this ritual or a different potion the seekers will go harvest some from the island that the basilisks had shed. Or we would use the skin that harry shed, when he is shedding, that skin we use for the people who were werewolves the longest since it is more potent coming from a wizard basilisk." Bill explained calmly as he finished the last ruin and put the lid on the jar.

"Wait, what do you mean from Harry I thought he was a bird?" James asked confused.  
"Oh he didn't tell you did he?" Bill said looking between all of the faces.

"Tell us what?" Sirius said narrowing his slightly at the red head.

"Nope, nuh uh, I am not getting in the middle of this discussion, ask Harry preferably tomorrow, since we are all busy today." Bill said almost begging them to drop it for now.

"Alright, but we are going to have to ask him tomorrow." Sirius said looking at James and Lily seeing them nod in agreement.

Bill let out a sigh of relief not wanting to explain how their son was a shape shifter, as they walked away he silently wished Harry a good luck. Then he groaned thinking about how they still didn't have the conversation with their own parents about their unique abilities.

All too soon the sun went down and it was time to start the ritual. Remus walked to the center of the circle as he was instructed to do and waited. The Fleur and Dean showed up and stood on the North and South points of the circle, while Bill and Ginny stood at the West and East points. But when the potion came all the guests gasped instead of it being some dark murky it looked like liquid amber. It was bright and clear amber with swirls of what looked like a chocolate brown, when it came closer they noticed it smelled of chocolate, parchment, the forest, and a warmth that was like home. Fred, George, Colin, and Dennis each stood at North-East, South-East, North-West, and South-West; they each had a pot of potion while Lee stood behind Fleur, and he did not have won.

Sirius was the first to break out of it and turned to Harry, "What was that?"

"That is the potion, when we put the persons DNA in the potion takes on the color of a person's soul you could say, and it takes on the scent of the person." Harry explained smiling softly at the scent that came off of the potion.

"Wow, that is amazing, so who's was the prettiest you have seen." James asked looking over.

"Honestly, Reggie's though I have got to say Draco's was close. The strangest one was Luna's, and you want to know another thing we learned, was that if the person was a witch or wizard and they infuse their magic in the potion it can be used to replace the person's magic if they use to much." Harry said looking smug at their shocked faces.

"So what you are saying is that the Mr. Weasley have invented one of the most useful potions in existence." Madame Pomphrey asked since she had joined the group that night to watch the ritual.

"Yep, but I will explain more tomorrow, the ritual is starting." At that everyone turned to watch it start.

It started with Ginny and Bill bending down simultaneously and murmuring words to soft to hear. But as they kept saying the words they slowly stood up brining the rings and the ruins up with them.

"What are they speaking in?" Lily asked Harry.

"Ancient Egyptian." He answered.

Next Fred started to send a stream of the liquid at Remus that seemed to be getting soaked into him causing his body to glow and designs to appear. As that started the trappers closed their eyes and started their own chant sending more and more liquid out of their pots towards Remus. Lee started walking around the circle weaving the liquids together around Remus, in an intricate pattern.

"And them?" She asked.

"Ancient Greek."

Then the Healers pulled out silver knives set with agate stones, they cut a thin line on their palms and when they did swirls appeared on their bodies. Fleur's were a soft aqua blue, while Deans were a soft mint color. When they started chanting it was a melodic sound that was soothing and musical.

"That is a beautiful language what is it?"

"Atlantean, they were trained by Atlanteans."

The guests who heard that looked at Harry then back at Fleur and Dean who were preforming the ritual.

"I thought Atlantis was just a myth." Dumbledore said in awe.

"Why, you best of all Professor should know that myths are usually based around facts." Harry said looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and saw a knowing look in his eyes, he decided not to answer and turned his gaze back to the ritual at hand.

After an hour Remus became encased in the potion while the ruins floated in rows around it, it looked like a solid amber and chocolate brown stone. The only way to tell it wasn't was because it would occasionally shift, you couldn't even see inside. Over the next eight hours run after ruin would float in towards the cocoon and then the chanting between all three groups would change a small amount, but they never faltered and they never opened their eyes. Finally as the sun was about to rise the final ruin entered the cocoon, when that happened all three groups started to slowly move in, their chanting changing. When they were all in a close circle, close enough to touch each other, they stopped one by one. The curse breakers stopped first when the last of the ash disappeared inside. However they did not move from their position, all they did was kneel down not opening their eyes, their palms facing upwards. The healers slowly stopped next, they too only kneeled down palms facing upwards. When those two groups stopped the trappers, not stopping their chant, slowly kneeled down, lee stopped circling ending behind Fleur kneeling with his palms facing up. Then Colin, Dennis, George, and finally Fred, when the cocoon was on the ground the groups turned their palms over and they laid them on the liquid magic. They slowly pushed down, pushing it into Remus.

When it was all gone one by one they opened their eyes and collapsed backwards onto the ground.

James was going to run over to check on Remus when Harry stopped him.

"Don't it is still dangerous, you don't enter a ritual area until told you are told you can by the casters."

"Why, it looks like it is over?" Sirius asked looking at the collapsed people.

Harry shook his head, "it's not they are waiting on something."

"And what is that Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know I am not a part of the ritual, it is something only they can feel. Trust me when you are a part of a ritual you can feel certain things."

Just as he finished saying that the people on the ground stood up and started gesturing for them to come over. As they got closer they saw Remus, except he had golden brown ears and tail and was about ten years younger.

"Why is he younger?" Snape asked looking over Remus.

Fleur tried to answer but she was still speaking Atlantean, when she noticed they couldn't understand her she just sighed and gestured to Harry, to tell them.

"Oh no I am good with them trying to understand you." Harry said smirking slightly.

Fleur said something else that made Harry laugh.  
"No Fleur I have not been hanging out around him too much, if you want to worry about someone and their bad influence talk to Neville."

Fleur crossed her arms and let out what sounded like a growl.

"Alright, alright well basically they gist of it is that the spell uses some of the person's life years to help fight off the wolf. Life years are essentially how long a person has lived for, the spell normally takes between five to fifty years depending on how long the person has been a wolf. Fleur says that it used about ten of his life years." Harry said explaining.

"Who's took fifty years?" Lily asked.

Harry looked at Fleur who gave him the go ahead.

"About five years ago, there was a man who had been a werewolf for a hundred years, his ritual we had to do on Lycan island, the island where the tree came from, his took three days and it took fifty life years. They were exhausted, and unconscious for a week, we had to use three potions to restore their magic, but they said it was worth it to see how happy he was afterwards." Harry said smiling softly at the memory.

"So why are they still speaking the languages they used?" Madame Pomphrey asked looking slightly worried.

Harry waved a hand, "don't worry it is a side effect of doing the spell, it'll wear off by tomorrow."

"Alright if you are sure." She said looking around at each person who just nodded at the statement.

"See all good, now I suggest we head off to bed, the healers will take Remus and monitor him until he wakes up."

Fleur and Dean levitated Remus to bring him to the healer wing while everyone else separated back to where they were the previous night.

 **I am sorry for the long wait and how short this chapter was the next one will be longer and sooner. Tell me what you think, what you're favorite part was, and who's magic you might want to hear about.**

 **This is luminoslight1313signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, and thank you for being patient in waiting. This is the last chapter that I will be writing for this story. So I want to say thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing, I might put out some oneshots if asked. So yeah tell me what to think and what you're favorite part is.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter 12 Weddings and Bonding

The next morning after going to get food Harry, James, Lily, and Sirius headed over to the infirmary to see if Remus had woken up yet. When they walked in Sirius had to do a double take to remind himself that the twenty-four-year-old lying in the bed was indeed the now former werewolf.

"I can't believe how young he looks," Sirius whispered at the sleeping man.

"I guess compared to what you are used to he does look young, but to us, he just looks slightly different," James said quietly also.

Sirius contemplated that for a minute, "I guess you're right."

They waited a few more minutes till Remus woke up.

"Hey Moony how are you feeling?" James asked leaning forward to help him sit up.

"Great, I feel great I can't feel the wolf at all," Remus said smiling his tail wagging behind him.

"Well, I should hope not Mr. Lupin," Fleur said walking in and yawning.

"Morning Fleur, you able to get any coffee yet?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet I just woke up because the wards said that Mr. Lupin was awake," Fleur said yawning again.

"Please call me Remus, it's that least I can do since you saved my life."

Fleur smiled, "well then since Remus is awake I can check him over."

"Alright well while you do that I am going to go make you a cup of coffee," Harry said walking out of the room.

"Alright, do you have any pain anywhere?" She asked taking down a clipboard and looking over the measurements from last night.

"It's not really pain more like a dull ache."

Fleur nodded, "that is to be expected your body is adjusting to not having the wolf part of you, along with the fact that you are younger. Now you might experience pain later or not it depends on the person, some people have also said that they feel empty or a part of them is missing, if that happens it helps to seek someone out and talk to them."

"Alright, so when can I leave," Remus asked shocked about the younger part, as Harry walked in and handed Fleur her coffee.

"Thank you, well everything looks alright I recommend taking it easy, but you should be able to leave today."

James and Sirius both smiled at that while Remus said thank you. Fleur nodded and on the way out she put a comforting hand on his shoulder and raised an eyebrow in question, Harry just nodded. She looked at him for a minute before nodding and walking out of the room.

"Well since he has been released let's head back to the common room and you can ask me the question I know that you have been dying to ask."

They all looked at each other then walked out of the room and into the hallway so that Remus could get dressed. When he came out into the hallway Harry walked over to a closet and pulled out a key and inserted it into the lock. When he opened the door it was the common room for the Seekers.

"Alright so spit it out, what do you want to ask."

"Bill said something strange yesterday, he said you were a basilisk," Lily said.

"Oh, that's right I forgot to explain that you."

"Explain what?" Sirius asked confused.

"Okay so, most of the crews on this island have some type of power that only pertains to them. We the Seekers are shapeshifters, what Bill was talking about was what we call our defensive forms, mine is a Basilisk, and Reggie's is a manticore."

They looked at him for a minute digesting for a minute, before Remus asked, "are there any forms that you can't or shouldn't take?"

"Oh yeah there are three major ones that cause huge problems. The first is a ghost form because it tricks our body into thinking we are dead, Angel was stuck as a ghost for three months. The second is an obscurial because that is dangerous. The last one is a dementor we figured that out the hard way, ghost and dementor are last, last resort shifts." Harry said.

"Who was stuck as a dementor?" Sirius asked shivering at the prospect.

"Me," Harry said calmly.

"What!" They all yelled.

"Yeah it was not a good day, we had landed on what we thought was an uninhabited island, but it wasn't. The occupants attacked us we were being pushed back, so I thought the most dangerous creature I knew at the time, which was a dementor. I lost control the reason I came back to my senses was that Charlie cast a Patronus. It pushed the dementor part back enough that I could switch back."

"Oh, but how did you get Angelina back to human?" Lily asked curiously.

"Ah, that was because of our wonderful research department, remember how I told you about that potion last night?"

Everyone but Remus nodded.

Harry pulled out a vial of pure silver liquid, "this is what was used in the ritual last night, Sirius I want you to put some of your magic into here." He said smirking slightly.

"Ok." He said skeptically reaching forward and putting some of his magic into it, the potion turned pitch black. He chuckled sadly at the glossy black potion, "always knew blacks were dark."

"Sirius do you know why blacks are named after stars?" Harry asked kindly pulling the vial closer to him.

"History or tradition or something." He said waving a hand around.

"Well that is partially correct but I wonder if someone a long time ago couldn't see the magic."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked leaning forward a little bit.

Harry just smirked and then took the vial and smashed it. When the vial broke there was a flash and then they were surrounded in a soft blackness with flecks of red and green spiraling around while ribbons of gold danced and weaved throughout. There even looked like what could be stars making up constellations glowing brightly in it.

"This is wow," James said turning slowly taking in the galaxy that is Sirius' magic.

"I know, we learned about this accident when Reggie smashed his vial mad about the black potion. His is all greens, purples, and silvers but it still has the star and constellation like flecks. Draco's is green, blues, and bronze, we think all blacks or direct kids of blacks have their magic start out black but when you give it room to grow it can be a beautiful thing." Harry spread his arms and brought the magic flowing around the room and condensed it putting it in a crystal vial and handing it to Sirius.

Sirius looked at the again glossy black potion and smiled softly, "thank you, Harry."

"No problem."

"So what does yours look like?" Lily asked.

Harry pulled a vial out of a pocket and enlarged it he looked like someone had taken an emerald liquefied it and stuck it in the vial. Though throughout it were swirls of a bright ruby red that looked like flames.

"Wow, what is the red from?" Remus asked.

"The red is Charlie's magic that was entwined with mine," Harry said calmly as the shock resonated across their faces.

"But how?" James asked confused.

"It is a sacred and private ritual that I am going to be helping participate in tonight after Rose and Draco's wedding," Harry explained thinking back on his own wedding.

"Wait, a Malfoy and a Weasley are getting married?" Sirius asked shocked.

Harry smirked and chuckled, "Yep and I think the only parent who knows is Narcissa because she is not in as much denial."

"Wow, this could end badly couldn't it?" James asked leaning back and whistling.

Harry shrugged, "I don't think it will be too bad or Luna would have mentioned something. I do think that it might be rocky at first but they will have to get over it since Rose and Draco are going through the bonding ritual."

"You have mentioned that a few times can you explain it more fully?" Remus asked curious about the mysterious ritual.

Harry thought about it for a minute, "Well I can explain a little bit, this ritual is a very private and intimate thing that is shared between families and the people getting married. It was brought up by Sal and Godric after they witnessed mine and Charlie's wedding. It is a ritual that is done before magic herself, there are different steps. The first makes sure that there are no potions or compulsion on either party. The second connects the two magics binding them together, this has to be mutual since it shares family magics between the two. The last part leaves a mark that is important to the other person."

Harry stood up and pulled his shirt up showing off a tattoo of a basilisk and dragon circling around each other. "This step involves two people who know the person doing it well, ours were a collab between Rose and Bill. Rose drew the basilisk for me and bill drew the dragon for Charlie then they combined them. Some marks are smaller I know that Fred's and Apollos are a bow and sun on their shoulders. "

"That sounds amazing, is there a time limit on when you can do it?" James asked looking over at Lily.

Harry shakes his head, "Nope, Sal said that there are people who waited five or even ten years after getting married to get bonded, just to make sure it would work out. I know that Fred and Apollo waited six years because Fred was nervous that Apollo would get bored of him."

"So what are you doing at the ritual tonight Harry?" Lily asked.

"Charlie and I are going to be doing the verbal part of the ritual while Fred and Apollo are doing the magical part of the ritual. But I cannot tell you who is going to be there or what is going to be said because it is a very private and personal matter." Harry explained carefully, letting the matter sink in.

"Alright, then I guess we won't ask any more questions on the matter," Sirius said understanding a little bit because of his upbringing.

"Thank you now if you will excuse me I need to go help set up for the wedding before someone comes looking for me." Harry shuddered at the thought of Hermione or Ginny coming for him.

The wedding was held a few hours later in a clearing near the castle. There were red, green, and white streamers hanging from the trees and seats lined in rows. Lucius was looking around for Narcissa who was still not there, though Draco was shifting nervously in the front with Blaise, Seamus, and Theo was standing behind him. Salazar was the person who was doing the ceremony, he was smirking slightly at Draco's face and how nervous he looked.

Finally, there was a crack and Fleur came first after she was Ginny, then Luna. Narcissa came walking quickly around the corner and slid into the seat next to Lucius.

"Where have you been my dear?" He asked raising an eyebrow up.

She just smirked slightly, "Oh you know just helping the bride get ready."

Then the music started and Rose came walking in with Bill walking her down the aisle, her dress was a shining white, with layers cascading down. The top was a corset style red and green ribbons crossing in the back, there was a red ribbon around her waist to complete the color scheme with Draco's emerald tie. When she got up to the front Bill gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to go sit down next to his family.

"Arthur, why would Bill be walking her down the aisle?" Molly asked confused.

"I don't know Molly," Arthur replied also confused.

"Good evening I stand here today to join together these two people in holy matrimony." Then he turned to Draco, "Draco do you take Rose Weasley to be your wife?"

There was a gasp from the visitors, but Narcissa sat there chuckling.

"I do."

"Do you Rose take Draco Malfoy to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, by being older than all of you and by Percy Weasley a ministry official, I pronounce you legally married."

When he was finished a cheer rose up from the people who weren't catatonic, all the visitors except for the Potters and Narcissa.

When the cheering stopped and the food was brought in Draco and Rose went over to talk to their parents, and Snape.

Narcissa reacted first by walking over and giving Rose a hug, "that was a lovely wedding my dear, welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Mum Dad are you going to snap out of it?" She asked smirking a little.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Molly asked quietly.

Rose sighed, "I didn't want you to object or reject me."

Molly pulled Rose into a hug, "I wouldn't have, I have only wanted my children to be happy and if this is what makes you happy then I wouldn't have said anything. If your father tried to say anything against then I would have had a conversation with him. Just promise that you will not be afraid to mention anything significant like this again."

Rose hugged Molly harder, "I promise, thank you."

"Of course honey, anytime," Molly said pulling away.

"Alright now that this is out of the way we have something that we would like to ask you," Draco said wrapping one arm around Rose's waist.

"You see there is a special and private ceremony that we conduct here that is very important, and we were hoping that you would be there for it."

"We would love to be there for it, when and where is it?" Narcissa said before Lucius could say anything.

Rose and Draco both smiled when Molly nodded.

"Alright well we have to go get ready for it but someone will be around later to get you for the ceremony," Draco said.

After the reception, Molly and Arthur sat down with Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape.

"So you knew the entire time?" Molly asked Narcissa.

"Yes I figure it out when I met her, and when I asked them later they confirmed it." She said smiling softly.

"I was also aware of who Rose actually was, there was a prank at the school where everyone's gender was switched and she was Mr. Weasley," Snape added in.

"I am going to have to say now that I know I can see the resemblance," Arthur said nodding. "But why didn't she say anything?"

"I believe that she was worried about your reaction would be, especially with the animosity between the Malfoy's and Weasley's," Snape answered.

"Then why were they not worried about me finding out?" Narcissa asked confused.

"I believe and this is my guess because you are not truly a Malfoy but a Black and since neither have actually witnessed you hostile towards anyone. I also think that Rose didn't tell you Molly is because she was the most worried about how you would react since your reaction would be what would make or break anything since you make the most decisions." Snape explained.

"Oh, I did not know that my opinion mattered that much," Molly said shocked.

"I do believe that yours is what matters the most," Snape said.

They sat and discussed until the sun went down and Seamus came to pick them up. When he did they walked deeper into the forest till they came to a clearing that had a pool on one side and candles floating around. There was a circle drawn on the ground in the silver dust with four circles placed in the cardinal positions. Harry and Charlie were standing up near the top of the pool wearing red robes. Harry's had silver basilisks stitched into, while Charlie's had gold dragons stitched into it. Fiona and Apollo were standing off to the side, Fiona had a gold dress on with black and silver moons stitched along the bottom and a kitsune running up along the side, while Apollo had a black suit on with a simple golden sun stitched into the breast.

Seamus leads them over to the side where Bill, Hermione, Ginny, George, Blaise, Theo, and Percy were standing. Then Luna came walking and stood up near Harry and Charlie when she had reached them Rose and Draco came walking in. Draco had on a Deep Green Dress robe, with horses running along the bottom in Red stitching, Rose was wearing a Black dress with an open back and had green horses running along the bottom.

"They look wonderful," Narcissa said quietly watching the two walk up to the circle and stop.

"Aphrodite made them, she begged to be able to make their outfits since it is considered an honor. While Rose made everyone else outfits for their ceremonies." Blaise whispered.

"Honored guests we join tonight to ask Magic to unite these two under an eternal bond," Harry said calmly.

"We ask that those taking part in the ritual say their names and positions." Charlie continued.

"I am Fiona Weasley mate of Apollo God of the sun, huntress of Artemis, Co-Captain of the Trappers and I stand as power."

"I am Apollo Weasley mate of Fiona Weasley huntress of Artemis and I stand as power."

"I am Harry Potter-Weasley mate of Charlie Weasley-Potter and I stand as words."

"I am Charlie Weasley-Potter mate of Harry Potter-Weasley Captain of the Seekers and I stand as words."

"Is this acceptable to the intended?" Harry asked.

"We deem this acceptable." Draco and Rose answered.

"Then we shall continue," Harry started.

"Step into the circle and kneel." Charlie finished.

Draco and Rose stepped into the circle and kneeled facing each other.

"We shall start the ceremony." Charlie and Harry said together.

Fiona moved to the northern circle while Apollo moved to the southern circle. They kneeled down and pulsed magic into the circles causing them to light up gold.

"We start at north where life begins to signify the start of when you're life begins together, and at south where your life ends together." Charlie and Harry said.

Then Fiona moved to west and Apollo moved to east.

"We continue to the west where the sun rises and so that each day is a new beginning together, and east where the sun sets when each night shall be a new adventure."

When they finished Apollo and Fiona pulsed more magic in finishing the golden circle, the circle radiated a calming heat like a nice sunny day.

"Do both parties come to this aware and not under any spells or compulsions."

"We do."

"Magic you have heard, is the truth being told?"

There was a minute and the circle glowed brighter.

"Magic has deemed you truthful in this matter."

"Have you come into this ceremony understanding what is asked of you."

"We have."

"Has the designated creator finished the mark?"

"We did," Luna answered handing a piece of paper to Charlie and Harry who looked it over and smiled.

"We have deemed this acceptable." They said throwing it into the circle where it dissolved.

"We now ask the intended to recite their bonding vows in the presence of magic, do you understand what is asked of you in this exchange?"

"We understand."

"Then we shall have Draco Malfoy recite your vow."

"Rose the first time I met you I did not understand what I was feeling, I just thought that it was jealousy with your friendship with Harry, I was wrong. It was the opposite I was jealous of Harry for having your friendship. When we got to this island and we did not have any sort of prejudice we had to follow or status we had to uphold I realized how much I cared for you. Over time this feeling grew into love and when I had the chance to redo everything I gladly took it. So I will say it now and I will say it whenever you need me to, I love you Rose and I always will. I swear on my magic, my name, and my blood that I will never hurt you."

As soon as he said that a green string appeared between him and Rose.

"Magic has heard your vow, Rose, if you would."

"Draco for a long time I held onto the prejudice that I was taught to believe, therefore when we got here and those didn't matter anymore I was the first to reach out my hand. I too learned over time that I was in love with you and that scared me more than anything. However, when I accepted it and accepted who I was now, you were the first to reach out to me. It took me a while to finally understand everything and for that, I am sorry that it took so long. But you were patient, you stood by me and my decisions even when I wasn't sure myself what was right. You always made sure to tell me that I was right and went out of your way to tell me there was nothing wrong with who I am, so thank you, and I love you. I swear on my magic, my name, and my heart that I will never hurt you."

When she was finished a red string appeared.

"We the speakers deem the vows acceptable."

"We the powers deem the vows accepted."

"We ask if Magic deems these acceptable.

Then a voice filled with many answers, _**"We the Magic deem these Vows acceptable."**_

"Magic has spoken, do you vow to share your names?"

"We vow."

"Do you vow to share your love?"

"We vow."

"Do you vow to share all that you have?"

"We vow."

"Do you vow to share your Magic?"

"We vow.

"Then I Harry Potter-Weasley mate of Charlie Weasley-Potter deem you bonded."

"I Charlie Weasley-Potter mate of Harry Potter-Weasley captain of the Seekers deem you bonded."

"I Fiona Weasley mate of Apollo Weasley God of the sun, huntress of Artemis, Co-Captain of the Trappers deem you bonded."

"I Apollo God of the sun mate of Fiona Weasley huntress of Artemis deem you bonded."

" _ **We the Magic deem you bonded may you live and prosper together."**_

When that was said the strings that had appeared split in half and disappeared into Draco and Rose, and the gold barrier came down. When it was finished the bystanders all ran to the people in the circle and hugged them. While Harry collapsed against Charlie.

"Man that is exhausting, nobody else gets married for a while," Harry said.

"I have to agree these are a lot of work," Fiona said where she was leaning against Apollo on the ground.

"Yeah but you have to admit that it is always worth it to see their faces when we get done." Charlie said smiling at the new mated pair.

"Yeah you're right, it always is." Apollo said smiling at the gathering of people.

 **Well there it is the last chapter of this story, I just want to say thank you to all of the people who have read and commented on this story throughout the process. This was a fun story to write and I loved thinking up new and funny scenarios. There will probably be some oneshots to go along with this somewhere along the line just about other things they got up to along the way, maybe a sequel I don't know. But again thank you very much to everyone and I will see you again.**

 **This is luminslight1313 signing out.**


End file.
